My Stepbrother, My Lover
by RollinsInTheDeep
Summary: Audrina's mother married Joe Korklan, the father of Matt Korklan aka Evan Bourne. What happens when both Audrina and Evan develop feelings for each other? Evan Bourne/OC later on Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin. Mostly WWE with some TNA.
1. Allow me to Introduce Myself

**Chapter 1- Allow me to introduce myself**

My name is Audrina Maria Esposito-Korklan , I am twenty-one years old, and I am full blooded Italian. I have a dark skin tone which means that I am never in a tanning bed since I was blessed with golden brown skin. I am five foot eleven inches tall and my body puts Paris Hilton's to shame, I have long brown hair kind of like Jennifer Lopez, but I look way better than her, not to mention I have a way better booty. Oh, and did I mention that I am conceited?

My father died when I was three, and my mom never dated anyone until she found Joseph Korklan, a real estate agent from St. Louis, MO. They got married last weekend much to my dismay.

Some people call me a spoiled brat, because when my dad died he left me a multi-million dollar insurance policy. How did my dad die, you may wonder. Well, he died in a robbery at the restaurant that he and my mother owned. My mother took it really hard until she met Joe. Don't get me wrong, Joe is a nice guy but his son Matt is a total pain in my ass. Joe never ceases to throw it up to me that Matt, or Evan Bourne as the WWE fans know him by, works hard for his money unlike me who had it handed to me when I turned eighteen.

I was an only child up until my mom married Joe. My mom Katrina, however, never ceases to gross me out when she tells me how adorable Matt or Evan, or whatever the hell his name is would look together. I mean HELLO that's my step-brother, we live in St. Louis not West Virginia.

Sure he may hit on me but he's the pervert not me, there is no way I am ever going to hook up with my ass clown step-brother.

High flying moves and wearing spandex when he wrestles doesn't impress me one bit. At least I think it doesn't, oh Lord I did not just say that. I forgot to mention one little thing, if he wasn't my step-brother ,I'd tap him.

I know I just said my mom grosses me out saying we would look cute together but come on it's Matt we're talking about. Pardon me it's Evan Bourne, the sex on legs of the WWE.

Okay enough about me boasting my cell phone is ringing and the caller ID is blinking Matt. Oh boy, I cannot wait to hear what he has to say now.

"Hey Audrina," Matt said, "How is my sexy step-sister doing today?"

"Excuse me," I said on the other line.

"What's wrong," Matt replied.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little when you opened your mouth to speak," I said.

"You know you are a real bitch sometimes," he said.

"Being a bitch is my reputation," I said sarcastically, "I have to protect it."

"Yeah yeah," Matt said, "So anyways are you doing anything tonight?"

"Paul is taking me out," I said.

"Since when do you date Trips," he said.

"It's not that Paul you idiot," I said causing Matt to laugh.

"Oh that's right," he said, "Paul as in the hockey player dude with the tattoos and the drinking problem Paul, yeah I remember him."

"What do you have against him," I said, "He might make more money than you but you have no reason to hate him."

"I have my reasons," Matt said, "He's no good for you. He's a man skank."

"Man skank," I said, "Geeze that's a new one."

"Come on are you still dating that douche bag," Matt said.

"No," I said, "You were right he was a man skank all along, he had another girlfriend somewhere back east."

"I knew he was no good," Matt said, "So I was thinking, Raw is in town tonight and I would love to see you later on after the show. It's been a while since I've been home."

"Yeah it has been a while," I said, "As you know my mom married your dad by the way you greeted me on the phone."

"Yeah so we're siblings now," he said.

"Unfortunately," I scoffed.

"So are you going to come out after the show," Matt replied quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah why not," I said, "I need a night out anyways. I'll be at the arena at 8 so make sure I have a pass this time so the security guard doesn't think I'm some Evan Bourne groupie."

"Alright," he said, "Love ya sis."

"Too bad I don't love you bro bro," I said hanging up the phone.

So how should I dress, like a fan girl or like a ring rat. I think I'll go for ring rat this time just to embarrass Matt.

I showed up at the arena around quarter to eight dressed in a silver dress with matching heels and jewelry. My hair was done in curls that flow down my back, I have on light pink eye shadow, eye liner, and baby doll pink lip gloss.

"DAMN AUDRINA," I heard a voice say.

"Paul what are you doing here," I said, "I thought you'd be back east doing that little skank you got back in Pennsylvania."

"It's all star break," Paul said, "Since we have off I thought I'd come down here."

"Well I'd love to stay and chat," I said, "But my step-brother is waiting for me back there."

"Whoa, what," Paul said, "You have a step-brother now."

"Yeah my mom married Joe," I said.

"Tell her I said congratulations," Paul said, "It was a pleasure seeing you again."

"Yeah sure it was," I said pressing the lock button on my keys to lock my BMW.

I walked away and up to the security guard.

"Name," the big talking steroid asked.

"Audrina Esposito-Korklan," I said.

"Ah yes," he said, "Evan Bourne's step-sister. Go down the ramp and up the stairs and his locker room is the first one on the left."

"Thanks," I replied doing as I was told walking down the ramp and up the steps into Matt's locker room.

"Hey Matt," I called out, "Are you in here?"

"I'm in the shower," he called back, "I'll be out in a minute."

I sat down on the couch and pulled out my sidekick and started checking my MySpace page.

Just then I heard the shower turn off and I acted like I was sleeping.

I opened my eyes when I felt water hitting me to find Matt standing over me in nothing but a towel.

"Eww dude," I said, "Do you mind?"

"What's a matter," he said, "Like what you see?"

"Not at all," I said.

"Then maybe this will change your mind," he said kissing me.

I gave into the kiss only to break away when I realized what I was doing.

"Matt I can't," I said, "As much as I want to it's wrong."

Matt kissed me again, this time sliding his hand up my dress.

"Matt," I moaned.

"Please Audrina," he said.

Well I guess this was it, he was now my step-brother and my lover.


	2. Our Drunken Mistake

I'd like to say thank you to Hardy X Girl for her review.

* * *

**Chapter 2-Our Drunken Mistake**

"Matt no," I said, "As much as I want to, and believe me I do, it's wrong."

"What's wrong with it," he said, "We're not blood."

"I know we're not," I said, "But mom and Joe are coming and I don't want them to catch us doing something we shouldn't be doing."

"So you're saying that if they weren't on their way you'd give in," Matt had said to me.

"Yes and No," I said.

"What do you mean, make up your mind," he replied.

"YOU'RE MY STEP-BROTHER," I snapped, "WE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE SCREWING AROUND."

"You didn't seem to mind that five minutes ago," Matt said.

"I hate you," I said pushing him off of me and heading towards the door when it opened and in walked my mom and Joe."

"Matt my boy," Joe said, "Hi Audrina."

"Hi Joe," I said, "Hey mom."

My mother hugged me and she looked at Matt sitting on the couch in just a towel then looked at me.

"Mom don't even go there," I said looking over at Matt who was playing with my cell phone.

"Dude give me back my phone," I yelled at Matt.

"What," he replied, "I was only playing Pac man."

"Pac man my ass," I said as I read the text that he planned on sending Paul.

"Audrina, that is no way to talk to your brother," Joe said.

"BROTHER," I yelled, "HE IS NOT MY BROTHER. HE DOESN'T HAVE MY BLOOD."

"Audrina don't talk to my dad that way," Matt said.

"I don't know why I am here," I said, "This is a mistake, I am going home."

I walked out of Matt's locker room and slammed the door.

"UGHHH," I screamed walking down the hall and out the doors to my car.

"FINALLY," I said, "I have piece of mind."

I heard my phone start ringing and when I looked at the caller ID, I threw the phone on the floor when I read 'Matt' on the screen.

"I am not even answering that," I said to myself as I pulled out of the parking lot and back to my condo."

My phone beeped again signaling that I had one new voicemail. I sighed dialing my voice mail.

"_One new message from phone number 555-515-1986," the lady on the machine said._

"_Hey Audrina," Matt's voice said, "Please come back to the arena. I am sorry for everything that happened. I hope we are still on for the club tonight. Please call me back when you get this."_

He never ceases to amaze me at how he apologizes to get what he wants. I began dialing his number and when answered I hung up the phone. It wasn't the mature thing to do but he'll call back.

Sure enough I was right, I immediately heard my phone ringing.

"I'M DRIVING," I yelled, "What do you want?"

"Did you get my message," Matt said.

"No," I lied.

"Why are you lying out your ass again," he said.

"Fine I got your message," I said, "I'm sorry too."

"Sorry for what," he asked.

"I'm sorry for my mom marrying your father," I said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean," he asked again.

"It means that if my mom never married your father, we could be together," I said.

"I'm not worried about that," he said, "I am more worried about you. You seemed so upset when you left here."

"I was," I replied, "When my mom walked in; you heard the crack she made. It made me angry that she was right."

"I know," Matt responded, "Look Vince gave me the night off meet me downtown at Privé."

"Alright fine," I said, "I am on my way."

I arrived at the club to see Matt waiting in the parking lot.

"Hey," I said walking up to him.

"Look about what happened," he said, "Let's just forget about it okay."

"Alright we can try," I said, "But are we going to stand here all night or are we going to get drunk."

"You're driving," Matt said, "You can't drink."

"I can leave my car here until morning and get a taxi home," I said.

"Smart girl," Matt said, "Let's go get drunk then."

We walked into the club and Matt ordered me a margarita and himself a beer and we began drinking. Then he ordered around of shots.

"How about a body shot," he said.

"How about no," I replied.

"I guess we got to get a few more drinks in you then," Matt said.

Before I knew it, I was drunk out of my mind and so was Matt. The DJ started playing Single Ladies (Put a ring on it) by Beyoncé and I dragged Matt out to the dance floor.

By how we were dancing, you never would have known that him and I were step-brother and step-sister. We started making out and one thing led to another and before I knew it we were at my apartment.

I woke up the next morning with a terrible hangover and I felt an arm around my waist. I looked over to my left to find Matt sleeping next to me with his arm on me. I looked under the covers and OH MY GOD!!

"Matt," I said, "Wake up."

"What time is it," he asked.

"It's time for me to kick your ass," I replied.

"Wait, whoa, what," he said.

"WE SLEPT TOGETHER," I screamed.

"What are you talking about," he replied, "No we didn't, the last thing I remember is us kissing and coming here. Wait….OH SHIT."

"Well I guess it's official," I said.

"What's official," he said.

"You're my step-brother and my lover," I said kissing him and picking up where we left off so I would actually remember what happened.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Thank you.


	3. Telling each other the truth

Sorry it has taken me forever to update. I was so busy with my senior project, but it's over now so I will be able to update more. Here's chapter 3 and I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review

* * *

**Chapter 3-Telling each other the truth**

Audrina and Matt both woke up smiling.

"God what have we gotten ourselves into," Matt said.

"I have been asking myself that same question all morning," I replied.

"We are going to get into so much trouble."

"Who cares?"

"People are going to say that this is incest."

Matt looked at me like I was insane, "WHAT," he replied, "How is this incest?"

"Well you see your father is married to my mother which makes him my father now, which makes you my brother."

"We're not blood."

"I don't see what the big deal is about us to be honest," I replied, "I mean we're both adults and we both are head over heels for each other."

"What do you think my dad and your mom are going to say?"

"I'm not sure how your dad will react, but as for my mother…she'll be thrilled."

"When my dad met your mother, I prayed that you weren't her daughter at the restaurant when you came out of the ladies room. I planned on talking to you and giving you my number but then your mom looked up and was like, 'there's my daughter,' and that blew my plan."

"When Joe walked into the restaurant I didn't know you were with him and I looked at my mom and said, 'OMG EVAN BOURNE JUST WALKED IN,' and she was like Audrina honey, you have to stop hallucinating."

"Wait you watch wrestling?"

"Yeah, since I was two years old, you grew on me fast when you debuted."

"I never knew that," Matt said smiling.

"Anyways back to what we were talking about…I told my mom that I had to go to the bathroom, and when I got there I googled you on my Blackberry because I had a feeling that you were Joe's son then sure enough, he came up as your father on wikipedia."

"You googled me on your blackberry," Matt said almost falling off the bed from laughing.

"Shut up," I said smacking him on the chest leaving a hand print.

"You bitch, you are going to pay for that later," he said with a wink.

"Yeah that's what you think, so AS I WAS saying. I looked at the picture of Joe and you on your MySpace page and I could immediately see the resemblance, and when I came out I didn't know how to act."

"That explains the one word answers, my dad thought you were stuck up."

"Go figure, has he ever told you that he always brags about you and tells me that I never worked for my money since it was handed to me and that you are the better one out of both of us?"

"He said something about it but finish telling me the story of what you were thinking."

"I sat down at the table and Joe introduced me to you. He always talked about how you were on the road all the time with your job but he never called you Evan or told us what exactly your job was."

"That's a shock," Matt said.

"As I was sitting there I felt you staring at me. I kept texting random people to take my mind off of you but that never happened. You were always in my mind every moment of every single day, and it didn't help much when you gave me your number and I gave you mine and we started texting each other everyday either."

"When you sat down at the table my mind immediately began to swarm. I knew you were something special and I wasn't willing to let that go even though you would be my step-sister."

"I tried to be civilized to you and forget about the whole thing, then my mom kept bringing up how cute we would look together, and it just brought me to my breaking point. I started dating Paul, and before I knew it I was so into him that you were pushed into the back of my mind."

"I remember my dad calling me and telling me that you started dating someone and I immediately was jealous. I knew I couldn't compete with him especially when my dad sent me the pictures of you two. Deep down I had a feeling that you were dating him to get me out of your mind."

"Paul was suspicious of you at first, he always thought that I was cheating on him with you because every time you and I would see each other, we would play around. He always thought that I was lying when I said you were Joe's son."

"Wow what an ass! So, what made you break up with him anyways?"

"You started the flirting thing and you paid me more attention than he did. Him and I grew apart because I found out he was a womanizer, and had a ton of girlfriends back east. I talked to my mom and your dad about you, and what they would think if we got together."

"What did they say?"

"Your dad pretty much came out and told me that I was no good for you because you didn't go for stuck up brats like me."

"Sounds like something he would say because after all he is a divorce lawyer and usually girls that look like you are gold diggers, but you have your own money, your own house, your own cars, and your own life. What did your mom think?"

"She was thrilled with the fact that Paul and I broke up because she couldn't stand him from day one. She was even more thrilled when I told her that I had feelings for you, she told me that I should tell you right away and to stop denying everything that I felt."

"When you came to the arena last night, what was going through your head when we almost did it in the locker room?"

"I had mixed emotions. Part of me really wanted to just have my way with you right then in there, then the other part of me knew that we could have been caught at any moment and that just freaked me out."

"Well where does this whole thing leave us," Matt said stroking my head.

"I guess this means we're together, now we just have to break it to our parents," I said.

"Oh God, the joys of pissing them off," Matt said smiling, "I knew I loved you for a reason."


	4. She has me Suisydal

Once again a special thank you to Hardy X Girl for reviewing and for all of you who have added this story to your favorites. Here's chapter 4, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 4-She has me Suisydal**

_Evan's POV_

I can't believe I did what I did, especially with my step-sister, and let me just say one thing…I don't mind at all. Yeah sure I sound like Randy Orton right now talking about my new girlfriend like she is just another notch on the bed post, but I really love Audrina.

We are going today to tell our parents about how we are together, well not our parents, just my dad since Katrina knows.

Katrina is thrilled that we are together, she loves me to death. My dad however, I'm not sure how he is going to take me being with Audrina. Don't get me wrong he loves her and all, but he isn't too fond of her.

Audrina and I are on our way to my dad and Katrina's house right now. Audrina is just as nervous as I am because let's face it, like I said before, her and my dad aren't the best of friends and they got off to a rough start. I can only pray for the best and hope that he supports my decision to be with her.

Oh well, here goes nothing…I am going to stop talking to myself because I sound like Orton's theme song.

_Normal POV_

Matt and I are pulling up in front of our parents' house. I am nervous as hell, Matt says he isn't, but he's not fooling anybody his hands are shaking.

I can't believe we are finally together. I swore to myself that I wouldn't date him because he was my step-brother, but let's face it ladies, if Evan Bourne, the sex on legs of the WWE was your step-brother, you'd forget about it, and be with him too, don't deny it.

I get out the car shutting the door behind me wearing sweatpants and a beater, the same as Matt. We are so much a like, my hair looks a hot mess because of the well you know…never mind.

"Are you ready to tell them," Matt says taking my hand.

"Not really but let's go," I reply.

We walk up the steps into the house in which I grew up, well I guess I share my room now since Matt and I are together.

"Mom, Joe," I yell, "Are you home?"

"In the dining room," Joe yelled back.

Matt and I look at each other and quickly break apart so Joe doesn't suspect anything before we tell him. I wonder how my mother managed to keep her mouth shut and not tell him.

Matt and I walk down the hall and sit down at the table. Joe looks up from the deposition he was reading, and laughs when he sees that I have on Matt's sweatpants and beater, and he has on the matching outfit and a hat making me look bad.

"Audrina," Joe said, "What the hell happened to you? No Prada or Gucci today?"

"I didn't feel like dressing up today," I lied through my teeth.

"I can see that you have Matt's clothes on, what is it twin day in the Korklan family" he said, "That explains why you didn't come home last night."

"Uh Joe," I said, "I have my own apartment, remember?"

"Sorry," Joe said smiling, "I forgot for a second."

"Matt and I have something to tell both of you," I said looking at my mom before she smiled at me already knowing what I was going to say.

"What is it Matt," Joe said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well…uhh…you see Audrina and I are a couple now," Matt said grabbing my hand under the table.

Joe swallowed his coffee hard and looked at my mom.

"Katrina," Joe said, "Did he just say that they were a couple?"

"Yes he did dear," my mom said smiling, "FINALLY they are together," she exclaimed.

"I don't know what to say," Joe said, "Should I be ashamed or what? I mean sure you guys aren't blood brother and sister but MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE STEP-BROTHER AND STEP-SISTER THIS IS ST. LOUIS NOT MORGANTOWN, WV."

"Calm down dad," Matt said, "You always told me that some day I would find the girl that completed me, and I did, just shut up and be happy with it."

"Wow," I think to myself, "Not only did he tell Joe to shut up, but he said I completed him."

"Joe," I said out loud, "I know we got off to a rough start and you think that I am a spoiled brat who is just using Matt, but are you forgetting that I have my own money, my own house, and my own car? I don't need Matt's money when I have my own. You gave me a chance as a daughter, now give me a chance to be your son's girlfriend."

Matt kissed my cheek while Joe sat their with his head up in the clouds.

"Well dad," Matt said, "Are you willing to let us be together?"

Joe turned to look at me before replying, "Don't forget what I can do to you if you hurt him Audrina?"

"I won't Joe," I said, "But don't forget, I am Audrina Esposito, former mafia princess."

"Welcome to the family then," Joe said smiling causing me to laugh.

I sighed in relief knowing that Joe approved of Matt and I being together. My mom hugged us both and I got up from the table to hug Joe.

"Care to explain why you have my son's clothes on," Joe said.

I froze before Joe looked at me and replied, "Do I want to know?"

Matt and I laughed before both saying, "We don't think so."

My mom laughed knowing fully why I had Matt's clothes on.

"I hope you two used protection," Joe said, "We don't want a little high flyer or a little mafia princess running around."

"UH OH," Matt said looking at me.

"What are you uh ohing," I said.

"Mr. Trojan man is still wrapped in my wallet."

"OH MY GOD," I yelled.

Both Joe and my mom looked at me before Joe said, "If you get any signs of morning sickness, I think we all know what it may mean."

I looked at Matt and he looked at me replying, "Don't worry babe if you are, I won't skip out on you."

"I'm not ending it either," I said.

"Damn," Matt said, "You got me Suisydal."

"You're so corny," I replied.

I stood their praying to God that I wasn't pregnant, but if I am, I will be happy because I have Matt at my side every step of the way.


	5. Waiting Game

Once again thanks to Hardy X Girl for her review and MzCollegeHill for hers.

* * *

**Chapter 5-Waiting Game**

As soon as we left our parent's house, Matt and I immediately went to the hospital so we could find out if I was really pregnant. Matt was ecstatic, he wanted a little high-flyer like him so he could teach him how to do a shooting star press, there is no way in hell our kid is learning that. In a way I sort of hope that I am not pregnant because that means that the fun that Matt and I are having is over, if you catch my drift.

Matt looks at me and sighs holding my hand.

"What are you thinking," he asks.

"To be honest I don't know," I reply, "Part of me wants a baby, and then the other part of me thinks that if I am, I feel like it moved a little too fast."

Matt looked stunned and replied, "I told you I would be here every step of the way, why can't you just let me in?"

"Matt," I cried out, "You don't understand where I am coming from. We just got together last night and I don't want you to think that I am trying to tie you down. You know I love you, and I know you love me, but we aren't ready to settle down and raise a baby. I mean come on now, I'm 21 and you're 25... We still have our own lives to live. I am entirely too young to raise a baby, and I won't let you give up your dream."

Matt looked at me before standing up, leaving my hand to fall freely back into my lap.

"Do you want to be together or not," he says.

"Of course I want to be with you, but I am not letting you give up your dream for me. When you are on the road, I'll go on the road with you so we can make this work. If you would just stop and think about what I just said, you would hear that I said a baby would ruin us. Of course I know we both want kids, but Matt think about how immature we act, how can we have a kid when we are practically kids ourselves."

Matt sat back down and put his head into his hands before grabbing my hand and kissing it.

"I feel like this is a waiting game," he replies, "Audrina, you know I love you. I never would have told you this morning or went to extremes to be with you if I didn't. I know where you are coming from with this whole thing. I want a baby too, but like you said we are still kids ourselves almost."

Just then Matt and I noticed a nurse walking our way.

"Hi," the nurse said, "Are you Audrina Esposito and Matthew Korklan?"

"Yeah that's us," Matt replied.

"I'm sorry to say that Miss Esposito, you aren't pregnant," the nurse said walking away.

I looked at Matt and he looked at me before hugging me as my heart sank back into its normal place in my chest.

"It's for the best babe," Matt says rubbing his hand up and down my back to calm me down.

"I know it is Matt," I said, "I just feel so guilty for saying that the baby would ruin us. I mean millions of babies are killed and giving up for adoption each year because their parents don't want them, and we don't want a baby because we don't want to ruin our lives. I feel like such a bitch."

"You're not a bitch babe," Matt said, "We will be parents some day, but right now we have to focus on our relationship."

"You're right," I said, "Let's just get out of here."

Matt and I walked to the car where I called my mom to tell her that I wasn't pregnant. I hung up the phone and looked over at Matt.

"So you really want to come on the road with me?"

"Yeah"

"Are you sure you just want to pick up and leave everything you have here to be with me?"

"MATT SHUT UP," I replied.

"What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything of course I want to come on the road with you. It's not like I've never been away from St. Louis before. I lived with my grandparents in Italy for two years after my father died."

"That explains why you are one spicy little meatball," Matt said smiling.

"You're so lame," I replied laughing at how idiotic he could be around me without worrying that I would laugh at him instead of with him.

"What," Matt replied smiling again.

"Keep that smile up and we'll have to pull over and sin some more," I said.

Matt licked his lips, "Oool that sounds like a plan I'm going to just keep smiling."

"Calm down horn dog," I replied, "When we get home you'll get what you want."

"I told Alex about us," Matt replied to me, "I hope you don't mind."

"Alex as in Alex Shelley, one half of the Motor City Machine Guns," I swallowed hard.

"Yeah he's one of my best friends," Matt said, "We've known each other since my days at Ring of Honor."

"Uh Matt there's something that I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Do you ever remember Alex mentioning a fiancée that left him at the altar?"

"Yeah but wait what does that have to do with…. OH MY GOD WAS IT YOU?"

"Yeah it was," I replied, "I met him when I lived in Philly with my dad's parents. We dated for two years, I flew back and forth, we were engaged, and I left him at the altar because we were too young to be married."

Matt was silent with his eyes staring blankly out the window shield.

"Matt say something," I pleaded.

"What is there to say," he said, "You almost married one of my best friends and you left him at the altar. You have no idea how much you hurt him. He still wishes you would come back."

"I never loved him Matt," I said, "I mean I did at one point but you are my life now."

"It is going to be really awkward then when we get back to your house."

"Why?"

"You'll see," Matt replied.

"Tell me you did not invite him here to meet me."

"I uh…," Matt said, "You'll see."

We pulled up into my apartment complex's parking garage. Matt and I got out and hit the elevator button to the floor that my apartment was on. We walked down the hall to my apartment and I heard the TV on, "Matt I thought you said you shut the TV off."

I opened the door completely frozen at the site before me. There sat Alex and his best friend Chris sitting on the couch watching some stupid reality show.

Alex looked up from the TV before dropping the remote on the floor.

"AUDRINA," he said before everything went black and Matt caught me.

God this week was going to be fun.

* * *

I know what a shocker here. Stick with me throughout this, don't worry Matt and Audrina will stay together, no matter what happens.


	6. Shocked to the Shell

I would like to say thank you to HardyXGirl and .Girl 09(sorry if I got your pen name wrong) for their reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 6-Shocked to the Shell**

I couldn't believe that Evan was friends with Alex and Alex couldn't believe that I was Matt's step-sister/girlfriend whom just happened to be his ex-fiancée who left without telling him why and left him brokenhearted even until this day. Alex had tried so hard to forget about me and each time he did, a sign of me would always come back into his life. Well at least that is what Matt had told me earlier.

I wake up on the couch that Alex had previously been occupying earlier with Chris at his side, but when I woke up, Matt was sitting behind me patting my head with a cold rag because apparently I passed out from literally being shell-shocked.

"Audrina," Matt said, "Don't get up so fast, you already passed out once."

"Matt," I said groaning and taking the rag off of my head, "How long was I out?"

"About two hours."

"Where are Alex and Chris," I asked.

"They left to get food for all of us. Are you sure you're going to be fine, if not please tell me what's wrong."

"I know Alex is your friend, but it is really weird just being here with him."

"I know babe but please just put up with him for a little bit, he is leaving at the end of the week."

"Seeing him made me pass out," I stated, "When I opened the door, I never expected him to be here."

"I should have told you that I let them into your house, I'm sorry I didn't ask you if they could stay here."

"Babe don't worry about it," I said, "You didn't know the past that Alex and I have together so it's cool."

Matt kissed me and I laid back down on the couch.

"Audrina," Matt asked, "Why did you leave him?"

"I didn't love him Matt," I said, "Like I said before I did at one point, but I felt he wasn't the one on our wedding day and I left and vowed never to look back."

"Do you feel I'm the one?"

"To be honest…yes," I replied, "You are everything I always dreamed of and more."

"Are you sure you won't ever leave?"

"I promise you that I won't ever leave you," I said brushing my hand against Matt's cheek.

Matt bent down and kissed me again.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

Just then we heard keys jingling in the door.

"I guess they're back eh," I said.

"Yeah that'd be them," Matt said just listen to them arguing.

Matt and I got dead silent when we heard them arguing like to little kids in a daycare center and we couldn't help but laugh when we heard how immature they sounded.

"CHRIS YOU JACKASS," Alex said, "HOW OLD ARE YOU THAT YOU CAN'T OPEN A DOOR?"

"KISS MY ASS PATRICK," Chris said using Alex's real name, "AT LEAST MY REAL NAME ISN'T THE NAME OF A CHARACTER ON SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS."

"NO YOU KISS MY LUCKY CHARMED ASS," Alex replied, "OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR AND BY THE WAY SINCE YOU CALLED ME PATRICK AND WE'RE BEST FRIENDS, THEN THAT MAKES YOU SPONGEBOB, JOSHUA."

"Chill the hell out dude," Chris said calmly, "Maybe next time you should stop playing Patrick Martin: Chinese food superhero and let me help you carry the bags."

Matt got up off the couch locked the deadbolt and put a chair under the door knob.

"That ought to give us some alone time while they act like two little preschool kids."

I laughed and Matt came over to me picking me up and cradling me in his arms.

"Well you thought you were shocked to the shell before," he said, "Prepared to be shocked even more."

I smiled before replying, "Maybe later I am tired, right now let's just take a nap."

"Sounds good to me," Matt said, "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied.

The next thing that both of us heard was them screaming to open the door.

"Matt I have neighbors you know."

"I know you go to sleep, I'll go let them in," he replied.

"If they start arguing like little kids, kick them out because they are staying at a hotel," I said.

Matt laughed and left the room.

I heard Alex and Chris come through the door and Matt tell them that he was going out to get me something for my headache and that I was sleeping. I heard Chris tell him that they would make sure I was okay then I heard the door close.

I heard Alex and Chris whispering then I heard footsteps coming down the hallway and stop in front of my room.

"Audrina," I heard Alex say.

I laid there completely still like I was asleep.

"I know you're awake," Alex said again.

I still laid there acting like I was completely still when I felt Alex sit on the bed.

"You're still not very convincing even after all these years," Alex said again, "Fine if you don't want to talk then I am. You hurt me more than anything when you left, I really loved you, and you left me without even telling me why. I want to know why you left, what was going through your mind, were you scared of me leaving you, were you scared of anything at all? Please just say something and I will leave you alone."

I turned over to face Alex and he smiled.

"Wipe that smile off your face," I replied angrily causing his smile to turn into a frown, "Are you sure you want the brutal truth on why I left?"

"Might as well hurt me again, you already hurt me once. This can't be any worse that what you did before."

"I didn't love you anymore okay," I replied, "It was never an abandonment issue, people fall out of love Alex."

"You could have said something instead of just leaving me at the altar," he said, "Do you know what it was like telling everyone that there wasn't going to be a wedding."

"Alex will you listen to yourself," I said, "That was so long ago I have moved on, why can't you?"

"BECAUSE I STILL LOVE YOU OKAY," Alex said getting up and walking out the door.

Before he walked out I screamed not caring about Alex's feelings getting hurt even more than they already were, "BUILD A BRIDGE AND GET OVER IT. I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE."

That was the end of that conversation and I'm pretty sure Alex got the message. Matt is going to find out about this little talk. Alex needs to move on so I am going to make sure that Matt and I make him do just that.


	7. By Any Means Necessary

Thanks for the reviews HardyXGirl and cutiebeeo6, you guys rock. Here's chapter 7 and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 7-By Any Means Necessary**

Matt came home to find me furious in the bedroom. Matt came in shutting the door behind him before asking me what was wrong.

"DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG," I shouted, "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG. THAT ASSHOLE IN THE LIVING ROOM CAME IN HERE NO MORE THAN FIVE SECONDS AFTER YOU WALKED OUT OF THE DOOR TO 'TALK' TO ME, AND GUESS WHAT HE HAD THE BALLS TO SAY TO ME?"

"I'm afraid to ask babe," Matt said calmly, "If it was anything out of line please tell me."

"Oh it was out of line," I replied in a normal tone, "he came in here and told me that he still loved me."

Matt rubbed his hand through his hair and barged out of the room. I heard Matt call Alex by his real name and then both of them came down the hall. Josh aka Chris just sat on the couch knowing what was happening.

"Pat," Matt said, "I need you to tell me the truth; do you see how upset Audrina is?"

"Yeah I do," Alex replied, "Matt I would never try to break you guys up but I can't stand seeing her being with someone else. I love her, I always will…you can go ask Chris how much it hurts me to this day that she left me without saying a word. I can clearly see that you two love each other, and I won't try to separate you two no matter how bad I want Audrina back."

"You know what Alex," I said, "I have had enough here, I know what you and Chris' motto is, 'By any means necessary,' if you think for one second that I am going to let you break me and Matt up no matter what you say you are wrong. I fought for so long to be with Matt, and I'm not going to let my ex-fiancé come back here and ruin that. You might be Alex Shelley, part of what you and Chris like to call, 'the most handsomest tag team in wrestling,' but you are not by any means going to step back into my life, and expect to sweep me off my feet. I'll admit part of me will always love you because you were my first love, but Matt is in my life now, and I swear to God if you try to break us up, I will make your life a living hell. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Alex said angrily.

"Good," Matt said, "Now you can stay here with us if it is okay with Audrina, or you can leave it's up to you. You are a good friend Alex and I don't want to lose you as a friend either, but come in between me and the girl who I fought so hard to get, and I will do what I have to do by any means necessary."

Alex replied, "Calm down man, I'm not going to do anything. Audrina means business in what she just said and to be honest I am scared to death now."

I couldn't help but laugh which caused Alex and Matt to look at me.

"I didn't mean to scare you and I am sorry if I did," I said, "It's just I never expected you to walk back into my life and expect me to fall at your feet. I want to be friends with you again for Matt's sake."

"Friends it is," Alex said extending his hand.

"Shelley," I said, "Not so fast, you know I'm a hugger."

Matt smiled as did Alex before he engulfed me into a hug.

"Alex get out of my room," I replied, "Matt you can stay."

Alex laughed and shut the door behind him before I laid down with Matt next to me.

"I think he got the message," I said.

"I never expected you to freak," Matt said, "Do you really love me?"

"Matt what kind of question is that," I asked, "Yeah we've only been together two days, but how long have we been friends before that?"

"I love you too," Matt said kissing me.

Alex stood outside the door listening to every word they said, secretly kicking himself for agreeing to being her friend, boy this wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

I know this chapter was short and kind of stupid and pointless, but I promise a longer and even better chapter next time around.


	8. The Way We Were

Once again HardyXGirl gets a special shout-out in this chapter. Without your reviews I wouldn't continue this story.

* * *

**Chapter 8-The Way We Were**

_No POV_

It was getting late and everyone in Audrina's house were going to sleep. Audrina and Matt were laying in her room watching a movie leaving Chris and Alex in the living room.

"Alex," Chris said, "Are you alright, you seemed spaced out."

"I'm fine," Alex lied, "Just really tired."

"Maybe you should go get some sleep then," Chris said, "You haven't slept that well since we got here."

"I think I am going to do that," Alex said, "I'll see you in the morning."

Alex patted Chris on the back and walked down the hall. He couldn't help but to stop in front of Audrina's room and seeing her kiss Matt goodnight.

"That should be me," Alex whispered to himself before going into the room that was designated his and shutting the door.

Alex stripped out of his shirt and laid down on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling going into a trance when he flashbacked to when he met Audrina.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Making his way to the ring being accompanied by Chris Sabin, weighing in at 210 pounds ALEXXXXX SHELLLLLEEYYYYYYYYYYYY," the ROH announcer said._

"_Alex," Chris said when they got to the ring, "Look at the chick in the front row. She's looking right at you."_

_Alex climbed the ropes and sat on the turnbuckle doing his signature pointing to the map of Michigan using his hand and using his pointer finger to point to Detroit where he smiled at Audrina in the front row, causing her to smile back_

"_Get her number Sabin," Alex said._

_Chris walked over to Audrina which caused her heart to beat really fast._

"_My friend Alex in the ring noticed you as soon as we came out of the curtain," Chris said smiling, "He sent me over here to get your number since as you can see he's a little busy."_

_Audrina smiled before writing her number on Chris' hand and sitting back down in her seat. She barely paid any attention to Alex's match since she was texting her mother telling her what just happened._

_Alex won his match and came over and kissed Audrina's cheek and asked her to meet him after the match. His lips left her skin tingling which caused her to touch and cheek and nod her head yes which caused Alex to smile._

_After the show, Audrina was waiting outside the arena when Alex and his best friend Chris came out to the arena._

"_There's the pretty girl that I had in my head all throughout my match," Alex said, "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name, you are?"_

"_I'm Audrina Esposito," she replied._

"_Are you Italian," Chris said._

"_Yes I am, please don't say because you are one spicy little meatball. That gets so old."_

_Alex laughed which caused Chris to smack him upside his head._

"_Maybe we should introduce ourselves," Chris said, "I'm Joshua Harter or Chris Sabin, that's what most people know me by, and this is my friend Patrick Martin or as you already know Alex Shelley."_

"_I know who you guys are," Audrina said, "I've been coming down to ROH for a while now. I have lived out here with my grandparents since my dad was killed."_

"_Mob boss," Chris said._

"_Something like that," Audrina said._

"_We're going out to a club tonight," Alex said scratching the back of his neck, "Would you like to join me…I mean us?"_

"_Yeah sure," Audrina said, "I could use a night out. I have to go home and change. You guys are more than welcome to come with me."_

"_What will your grandparents think about you coming home with two strange men," Chris asked._

"_They're sleeping now anyways," Audrina said, "I can't be wearing baggy clothing to a club you know."_

"_You look fine," Alex said, "And I mean fine."_

"_Please Alex," Audrina said, "I cannot be seen in a nightclub in sweatpants and a hoodie with a rat's nest hair-do, and no make-up."_

"_I'm going to go get my car," Audrina said, "You guys can follow me."_

"_We kind of don't have a car," Chris said, "We're new here and can't afford one."_

"_It's okay I have plenty of room in my Range Rover."_

_Alex and Chris looked at each other before both chorusing, "RANGE ROVER."_

"_I inherited almost one hundred and fifty million dollars from my father's death. I am going to get more when I turn twenty-one."_

"_Wait you're not twenty-one," Alex said._

"_Nope I'm nineteen," Audrina said._

"_You look older," Chris said._

"_I get that a lot," Audrina said, "Don't worry we're still going to the club if you guys aren't freaked out about my age. I have a fake ID fake ID chicka chicka yeah."_

"_THAT WAS MCLOVIN," Alex said, "I love you already."_

_Chris fell out laughing, "Pat loves Super Bad," Chris replied._

"_I'm glad he does," Audrina replied, "I hate that movie."_

"_Now I hate you," Alex said smiling._

"_Mhmm sure you do Pat," Chris said._

Alex chuckled when he remembered that, but immediately fell back into his trance and the flashback.

_Alex, Chris, and Audrina pulled up to her house and went inside._

"_There's homemade lasagna in the microwave," Audrina said, "Feel free to eat and drink anything you want. I'll be out in about half an hour."_

"_Thanks," Alex said smiling when their eyes connected._

_Alex and Chris immediately ran into the kitchen almost knocking each other over to go find the homemade lasagna._

"_Dude not only is she hot," Alex said, "She's Italian and if she made this lasagna she can cook."_

"_Mmhmm I hear you," Chris said stuffing his face, "This is good."_

_Before Alex and Chris knew it half an hour had passed and Audrina was standing in the doorway amazed that the two statuesque men that stood before her managed to eat a whole lasagna in half and hour and not look like they were smuggling rottweilers._

_Audrina cleared her throat causing Alex and Chris to turn around, drop their forks, and swallow hard._

"_DAMN," they both said in unison._

"_You look hot," Alex said before swallowing hard again._

"_Thanks I guess," Audrina said blushing._

"_Aw dude you made her blush," Chris said, "That's so cute."_

_Audrina blushed even more in her red Chanel halter dress with her matching high heels, her long brown hair done in a bump, body glitter, and matching accessories._

_Chris leaned over and whispered in Alex's ear, "Hottie got body."_

_Alex laughed which made Audrina wonder what Chris said._

"_Alright my Range Rover again," Audrina said, "Leave the dishes, I'll clean them in the morning. Wait you guys didn't use dishes, you forked the pan."_

_Alex and Chris both laughed before Chris broke Audrina and Alex's eye contact._

"_Are you two ready to go," Chris asked, "I think we all need a beer."_

"_I'm not drinking," Audrina said, "I'm the designated driver…you two can get toasted out of your minds."_

"_Sounds like a plan to me," Chris said, "How about you Pat? Pat, yoohoo Patty, Patrick, Patricia come back down to earth."_

"_DON'T FUCKING CALL ME PATRICIA…JOSEPHINE," Alex said._

"_Quit staring at her ass dude," Chris said, "Fuck you asshole, don't ever call me Josephine again."_

"_Yeah quit looking at my ass," Audrina said smiling causing Alex's heart to melt._

"_Let's go before I kill Josie over there," Alex said causing Chris to flip him off which made Audrina laugh._

_Alex, Chris, and Audrina got to the club and went right in no questions asked. Chris drank while Alex and Audrina didn't. Alex and Audrina spent the night getting to know each other better and found out they had a lot in common._

_Audrina dropped them both back off a their apartment. Alex told Chris to go ahead in while he asked Audrina something._

"_Look I know we just met," Alex said, "…but would you be mad if I kissed you?"_

"_Not at all," Audrina said grabbing Alex's face and kissing him._

"_Wow," Alex said, "I was thinking that maybe we could go out sometime."_

"_You have my number," Audrina said, "I'd really like that."_

_Alex got out the car and walked up the steps to his house with a smile on his face leaving Audrina literally shellshocked._

Alex couldn't help but wipe a tear from his eye remembering the day he met the girl of his dreams. Unfortunately that girl broke his heart and was with a good friend of his. How was he going to control himself in their agreement?


	9. Let Me Be the One, Girl

Thanks to HardyXGirl and boatsandbirds for their reviews. You guys are the reason why I continue writing this story.

* * *

**Chapter 9-Let Me Be the One, Girl**

I woke up the next morning with Matt not beside me but I did find a note that he was kind enough to leave on his pillow. The note read:

"_I'm heading out to my house to train for a little while, I'll be back later. Listen Josh and Pat need a ride to the airport, and since you don't have anything to do today, will you please take them for me? I promise I'll make it up to you. Love, Matt." _

"Just great I get to ride Frick and Frack to the airport this early in the morning," I said to myself before climbing out of bed and walking down the hall to wake up these boneheads.

I knocked on Alex's door and when I didn't hear him yell for me to go away I walked in to find him sound asleep and stretched out across the bed. I thought about splashing him with a bucket of water but I don't feel like being a bitch today so I jumped on his back.

"Finally you decided to come back to me for more eh," Alex asked groggily.

"In your dreams asshole," I said, "Wake the hell up, Matt went home to train so I have to take you and Chris to the airport."

"How many times do Josh and I have to tell you to call us by our real names instead of our ring names?"

"You guys look more like a Chris and Alex than you do a Patrick and a Joshua. Besides I did almost marry you, and called you Alex everyday."

"You're a lame ass and don't remind me."

"I am in a good mood so don't ruin that or I can be Audrina the bitch."

"Alright I'm up go bug Josh and leave me alone."

"Sounds good to me," I replied before flipping Alex off and going into the living room where Chris was sleeping on the couch.

I saw him peacefully sleeping, and I couldn't help but to pick up a feather, and get the whipped cream out the refrigerator when I then squirted it into his hand, and tickled his nose with the feather causing him to smack himself in the face with the whipped cream before he yelled, "PAT I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE."

I immediately began to laugh which made Alex walk into the living room to see Chris with whipped cream all over his face.

"She still manages to screw with your head after all these years," Alex said taking a finger full of whipped cream from Chris' face and licking it.

"Dude that was disgusting," I said causing both of them to laugh.

"We leave you today are you happy," Chris asked.

"Not really," I lied, "I'll miss having you guys here. _I really need an Oscar for best actress._

"Audrina before we leave I need to talk to you," Alex said.

"Alright," I said fully knowing our conversation might end in a blow up like it did a few nights ago.

"I'll get in the shower first," Chris said, "Since I'm all sticky thanks to you Audrina."

"Hey you did that to me a while ago so karma bit you right in your ass Sabin," I said which made Alex laugh and Chris to smile.

"Whatever I'm going to get a shower."

Chris grabbed his bag and walked down the hall and into the bathroom leaving Alex and I by ourselves.

"So," I finally spoke up, "Why do we need to talk?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for giving you hell the past few days," Alex said, "It's just seeing you brought back all the memories I have of us together, and it kind of bummed me out. I saw you and Matt last night in your room just staring into each other's eyes, and I knew that I had to let you go since I still love you, but if I love you like I say I do, then I am willing to let you go so Matt and you can be together."

"Shell," I said, "I never stopped loving you like I said, but I'm with Matt now. I'll admit that I still love you, but like you said if you love me like you say you do then please let go of the past so we can both move on with our future.

"I think I can do that, now do I have to be afraid to hug you or will you punch me in the nuts again," Alex said smiling.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him before burying my face into his chest.

"Audrina," he said which made me not let go but look him in the eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said one last time before giving him a quick kiss on the lips and going to my room.

Well, that felt good to get off my chest, and to finally have him let me go to be with Matt. I called Matt and told him what had just happened, and he was shocked at what Alex had done. Matt told me that he was finishing up training, and that he would be at my house in fifteen minutes, but I still had to take Frick and Frack to the airport because he needed to set up a surprise he had planned for me.

Sure enough when all three of us were showered, dressed, and ready to go, Matt showed up to say good bye to both Chris and Alex.

Matt told them that they were welcomed here anytime, but they'd be staying at his house while he stayed at mine because he knew how mischievous they were while they were here.

I kissed Matt on the lips before grabbing my purse and my keys in which I then asked Alex and Chris if they were ready to go and they nodded grabbing their luggage handles.

We arrived at the airport and they hugged me before their flight was called, and they had to go. I walked away kind of sad they were gone, but yet relieved at the same time.

I called Matt to tell him that I was on my way home, and that I would be home in fifteen minutes.

When I arrived back at my house, I found that my house was clean, and the evidence of Chris' accident this morning was gone, and my floors were spotless again.

I heard soft music coming from outside where I saw Matt standing holding flowers and smiling at me.

I immediately felt butterflies in my stomach, it was like meeting him for the first time all over again.

I walked out onto the patio and saw two candles on my table with a dinner table setting for two.

"Matt what is all this," I asked.

"This is my way of showing you how much I love you," he said handing me the flowers.

I set the flowers down on the table and reached up to kiss Matt.

"Thanks babe, I love you. What are we having for dinner, it smells really good."

"I decided to try your recipe for lasagna since Chris and Alex bragged about how good it was so I decided to try it for myself."

I giggled and looked down when I saw Matt get down on one knee taking my hand in his.

"Matt," I said when he interrupted me.

"Look there is something that I have been meaning to ask you for the past couple of days, but we weren't alone, and I didn't want to do this in front of Pat. I knew I loved you from the moment that I met you, there was just something about you that was different than the rest. I hated it when my father married your mother because I didn't think that it meant we could be together then I did my research and found out that a relationship with you was perfectly legal since we didn't live in the same household. You are everything that I have always dreamed of and the woman that I pictured myself spending the rest of my life with. I know your last engagement didn't work out, and I wouldn't let that stand in my way," Matt said bringing me to tears, "I don't want to be the one that you run away from, I want to be the one that you run away with, and the one you run to, just let me be the one babe. Audrina, I love you more than anything in the world. You would make me the happiest man in the world if you agree to the question that I am about to ask you. Audrina Maria Esposito, will you marry me," he asked pulling out a little black velvet box from his pocket and opening it up to reveal the ring that he had for me.

I could barely talk since I was crying so hard, that was the nicest thing that anyone has ever said to me, and this is the proposal that every girl dreams of. I smiled grabbing his hand and saying, "Yes. Yes Matt, I will marry you. I love you more than anything in the world, I promise that you will be the one that I run away with for the rest of my life. The answer is yes to everything."

Matt got up off of his knee and put the ring on my finger before he wiped the tears off of my cheeks with the pad of his thumb, and kissed me like he never had before.

He pulled away breaking the kiss smiling that 1000 watt smile that I fell in love with the day that I had met him.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too."

Both of us forgot about dinner since we were too busy celebrating our engagement all night long. I guess tomorrow we tell our parents the news, I'm sure Joe and my om already know since Matt tells his dad everything.

I am looking forward to being the future, "Mrs. Matt Korklan or Mrs. Evan 'Air' Bourne, whatever he decides to call himself.


	10. True

Thanks to HardyXGirl, Boatsandbirds, and Jeffhardyismyhero1217 for their reviews. I have put a poll up on my page about this story. So, check it out and vote when you can, thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 10-True **

I woke up the next morning, and saw Matt wasn't next to me. I immediately panicked in a way. I heard the TV on in the living room, I climbed out of bed, and started towards the door, but then I saw the evidence of the night before, and I smiled as I bent down to grab Matt's shirt from among the pile of clothes that were scattered everywhere.

I slid Matt's shirt on, and opened the door before I walked into the hall.

"Matt," I called as I walked down the hall.

I received no answer which caused me to start really panicking.

"Matt," I said as I walked into the living room to see him sound asleep on the chair in my living room with the remote in his lap.

I shook him awake, and as he groaned, I smiled.

"Audrina," he said in a mumble.

"What are you doing out here," I asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come out here for a while."

"You didn't have to come out here; I have the TV in the bedroom."

"You were sound asleep and I didn't want to wake you."

"Why couldn't you sleep," I asked again.

"I was thinking about things."

I froze; I hope he didn't regret proposing to me and us being together. I mean sure we were only together for almost two weeks now, but we've known each other for almost a year.

"Don't worry about it. There's no need to panic, I meant thinking about things in a good way."

"Thank God, you scared me for a second."

"Aw I'm sorry," he said extending his arms towards me, and I sat down in his lap. He started running his fingers up and down my arms to calm me.

"What were you thinking about?"

"What is this, a game of twenty-questions with you tonight," Matt said joking around as he kissed my shoulder.

"I was just asking," I said smiling causing him to smile that 1000 watt smile again. _Ladies you know what smile that I'm talking about._

"I was thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life, and how amazing you are," he said pulling me closer to him.

"You pretty much summed everything up last night when you gave me this," I said throwing up my hand and pointing to the huge ring that now sat on my left hand.

"That's just a small summary of how I feel, you seriously have no idea how much I love you."

"I know how you feel," I said, "Words cannot even describe how I feel about you. I love you more than anything in the world."

"I love you more than life itself," he said, "Which is why I want to ask you another question?"

"I doubt that nothing can be bigger than the question you asked me last night, but sure ask away."

"How do you feel about moving to Tampa with me?"

I sat there not knowing what to say, I mean I have lived in St. Louis practically all my life, well except for the two times that I left to stay with both my mom and dad's parents in Philadelphia and Florence, Italy, but this was different. This was a permanent move that only saw us back here for holidays, occasional visits, and family occasions.

"If you say no I understand," Matt said, "It's a big step for you, I know what you are thinking. You left here twice, but came back, and this time if you leave you'll only be back here a couple times a year for visits, holidays, and family things."

"Do you read my mind," I asked smiling.

Matt laughed before saying, "It was a wild guess at what you were thinking."

"I would love to move to Tampa with you," I said, "I mean it snows here in the winter, but down there the weather is warm, and I can lay out in the sun all day."

"It's close to Alex and Chris too," Matt said, "When I'm on the road that can come over and help keep you entertained while I am gone."

"Sounds good to me," I said smiling, "So when do I start packing?"

"Just pack your clothes," Matt said, "Keep your house here so we have something to come back to while we are here."

"What about your house," I asked.

"I don't have one here," he said.

"Wait…what about you going home to your house to train the yesterday?"

"It was a diversion to shop for a ring, and plan how I was going to ask you to marry me," Matt said, "I stay at hotels while I am here, but I didn't need to this time since I was at your house for the two weeks, and then your mom and my dad's house."

"Smooth real smooth," I said causing Matt to laugh.

"I started packing your clothes already," Matt said, "I left you clothes out to wear today, other than that you're all packed. Katrina and my dad already know we're engaged and that you're going to move in with me."

"Wait, how did you know I would say yes?"

"I didn't, your mom told me you would say yes."

I smiled before getting up from his lap holding onto his hand.

"Are you excited for Florida?"

"I can't believe I am moving to Florida," I said, "I always thought I'd be stuck here forever when I came back from Philly."

"Well now you'll be stuck forever in Florida with me."

"I like the sound of that."

"So do I, believe me, so do I."

I smiled at the sound of that, I could get used to being with Matt forever. I sighed walking into my room and cleaning up the mess that we left. I made the bed and when I looked to the corner of my room, I saw all the luggage that I had fully packed with everything that I would need to take with me when we left.

"WOW MATT YOU REALLY OUTDID YOURSELF," I called down the hall which made him laugh.

I walked into the bathroom and began running the water, so that I could be out of here forever. When I was down, I walked back into my room, and saw Matt packing the rest of his things.

I kissed him on the cheek before I started to get dressed while he went to shower.

I sighed looking around my house. I'm going to miss this town, and my life here, but life on the road, and in Florida is going to be great.

Matt came out of the bathroom fully dressed and asking me if I am ready to go.

"Hey babe you ready to go?"

"Not really," I reply smiling, "But change is always good, right?"

"Yeah," Matt said, "Look I promise you that you have nothing to worry about. We'll come back and visit, you'll see this place again."

"I know," I said, "But saying goodbye to my mom and Joe is going to be hard."

"We're stopping there on our way to the airport. I'm having your BMW shipped to Florida so that you can have your convertible in the sun. We'll leave the Range Rover here incase we come back in the winter and need a good car to drive in the snow."

"You really planned everything out didn't you," I said to him.

"I did the best I can," he said smiling again.

"Let's go," I said, "The sooner we say goodbye, the better I'll feel."

I grabbed some of the luggage that was mine, while Matt grabbed his, as well as the rest of mine that was left. I wiped away a tear from my eye as I shut the light out in my house, and the door for the last time.

Matt and I packed the car, and then headed to my mom and his dad's house.

After a tearful goodbye from both of our parents we headed to the airport. We sat in the terminal, after going through security for no longer than fifteen minutes before our plane was called.

"Flight 1523 to Tampa, Florida is now boarding."

"That's us," Matt said, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied.

As we walked to the terminal where the plane was I couldn't help but say, "Goodbye St. Louis, hello Florida sunshine."

Matt laughed at my antics and grabbed my hand pulling me onto the plane.

"It'll be great, I promise," he said reassuringly once again.

"I know," I replied.

I'm off to my new life, a life that I never thought I'd have, a life with my step-brother who happens to be my future husband. What have I gotten myself into?


	11. Life's a Beach

Boatsandbirds, JeffHardyismyhero1217, and HardyXGirl thanks for the reviews. You guys are the reason why I continue writing this story.

* * *

**Chapter 11-Life's a Beach**

Matt and I landed in Tampa where I discovered that I had fell asleep with my head on Matt's shoulder throughout the whole plane ride.

"Audrina," Matt said nudging me to wake me up, "We're in Tampa baby, wake up."

"How long was I out," I asked.

"The plane ride is about 2 hours," Matt said, "You were out at least an hour and a half."

"I'm so happy to be here," I said, "I can't wait to step out into the sunshine."

"We'll be able to go to the beach together for the first time."

"I forgot about that, I haven't been to the beach since Italy."

"That was a while then. Alex and Chris might head up from Orlando this weekend to visit, since I have to head back out on the road next week, and I know you want to get adjusted to life here, so they'll be good company for you."

"That's great another long week with Frick and Frack, but you won't be here this time. How am I going to survive putting up with them without you?"

"I thought we went over this babe. I promise that I will be back before you know it."

"I know, but you won't be with me everyday, and I got to be myself in a big bed."

"I'm sorry," Matt said kissing me as we began to walk off the plane and to the baggage claim area, "We'll make the most of it before I leave and when I get back I'll make it up to you."

"If we weren't in an airport, I'd make the most of it right now," I said running my hands under his shirt and rubbing his abs.

"Unless you want to see the elevator make a stop and go ding," Matt said, "Then I advise you to stop."

I laughed as did he when some jackass came up behind me, and put his hand over my mouth, and said don't move you are under arrest for being extremely sexy.

I kicked him using my heel and flipped him over my head, using the moves that I learned while getting a black belt in what I like to call, "Kick yo ass."

I saw Matt laugh, and when I turned around Alex was on the floor gasping for air as Chris couldn't contain his laughter and was buckled over holding his ribs.'

"Daaamn," Alex gasped, "I didn't know you were that defensive. I thought you knew it would be me."

"OH MY GOD ALEX, I'M SO SORRY."

Alex sat up as I knelt down on my knees rubbing his back apologizing.

Matt came over and helped Alex up off of the floor while Chris was still laughing now sitting on top of mine and Matt's luggage.

"Audrina," Matt said laughing, "That is no way to treat your friends."

Alex smiled finally gaining his composure and standing up smacking Chris in the back of the head for laughing.

"Alex," I said, "I'm so sorry."

"It's nothing a hug and a kiss couldn't fix," he said.

Matt cleared his throat and cracked a smile before saying, "Watch it now Shelley."

I smiled and walked over to Alex hugging him and kissing him on his cheek.

"Is that better," I asked.

"Much better."

"What about me," Chris said standing up off the luggage pouting his face.

"What the hell Sabin, we're not in kindergarten. That look doesn't work anymore."

"Pwease," he said like a two year old.

"Fine," I huffed, "Come here."

Chris smiled and walked over where I hugged him and kissed him on his cheek.

"Much better," he said, "Can I have a cookie now?"

"You just ate you fat bastard," Alex said.

"Who are you calling a fat bastard," Chris said, "I have the body of a Greek god."

I let them fight when I walked over to where Matt stood and wrapped my arms around him and began kissing his lips.

"See I saved the best for last."

"You had me jealous Audrina," Matt said smiling licking the lip gloss off his lips.

"Alright don't bone each other right now," Alex said, "I want to go to the damn beach so can we go to your damn house so I can change my clothes."

"Fine," I said, "Let's go, I'm tired anyways, and could use another nap before we leave anyways."

"You just woke up," Matt said.

"You know my rule 4 hours or I'm cranky all day."

"Fine," Matt said, "Let's go Stooges."

Alex and Chris grabbed my luggage while Matt grabbed his own since he only had a duffle bag, and I had several huge bags.

Matt wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked. I couldn't help but smile when my phone rang that familiar ringtone.

My sidekick began singing Gives You Hell by the All American Rejects.

"Hey bitch," I said answering the phone.

"Who is that," Alex and Chris asked Matt.

"Probably her friend Christina. They talk to each other like that."

"Wow," Alex said, "Is Christina hot?"

"I don't man, I never saw her," Matt said, "So I couldn't even begin to tell you what she looks like."

"Damn," Alex said, "You know I need a good girl in my life. Maybe Audrina could get me the hook up."

"Maybe," Matt said, "Just ask her."

"I'll do that," Matt said, "Here she comes, uh oh I know that face she has on. Something is up look at how big that smile is."

"Christina is coming to visit, I beamed, "She should be here in like an hour."

"Alex wants to know if she's single," Chris said.

Alex smacked Chris upside his head again. "Geeze Sabin you can't keep your mouth shut for five minutes, can you?"

"Nope," Chris smirked, "Stop smacking me in the head before you give me brain damage."

Everyone laughed before Audrina replied Christina was indeed single.

_**Audrina's POV**_

_Christina Maria Mancini is my best friend. We have been friends for a little over four years. We rarely see each other since Christina lives in Philadelphia. I met her a little bit before the wedding meaning that Christina didn't know that I was with Alex. Hell, she doesn't even know Alex is. _

_I am glad Alex wants to know if she's single, that gets him off my back. Christina looks just like me except she has reddish brown hair. Alex should be in his glory, when she shows up then. I just hope they hit it off. I'm not even going to mention him to her when she gets here. We'll let them cordially meet. Alright back to the goofballs before me._

"Come on I want to go home," I said.

We walked to the car since my BMW wasn't here yet. We pulled up in front of Matt's house and I squeezed his hand.

"We're finally hear," I shrieked jumping out of the car and up the steps to the front door.

I ran inside and flew up the stairs to where Matt said his room was and flopped down on the bed.

Matt came in shutting the door, and immediately climbed on top of me, when we began to do what we have come accustomed to over the last two weeks.

"We got one hour before Christina gets here," Matt said, "Let's make the most of it before she gets here, and ruins all the fun."

Matt and I finished our business when we heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it," Alex said coming out of his room in nothing but a towel.

Matt and I were getting dressed in our room to go to the beach when we heard Alex say, "Why hello gorgeous."

"Why hello gorgeous is right," I heard Christina say, "It's not everyday a sexy bastard like you answers the door in nothing but a towel. I must have the wrong house."

"Who are you looking for," Alex asked, "Because I must be dreaming."

"I'm looking for Audrina and Matt," she said, "Is this the right house?"

"Mhm," Alex replied extending his hand, "You must be Christina. I'm Pat, but you can call me Alex, everybody else around here does. Come on in, I'll go get them."

"AUDRINA," he said, "CHRISTINA IS HERE."

I kissed Matt on the lips grabbing my stuff and Sabin on the way down to meet her.

"CHRISTINA," I yelled running down the steps, "It's been too long, how are you?"

"I'm good now that a perfectly chiseled man greeted me at the door," she said laughing, "Tell me that isn't the infamous Matt."

"Nope," I said, "Matt's upstairs, that's my ex-fiancé Alex."

"What the hell were you thinking leaving him at the altar," Christina asked, "You must be crazy."

"Uh ladies," Alex said, "I'm still right here."

Christina and I laughed before Chris extended his hand introducing himself. Just then Matt came down the steps and greeted me by wrapping his arms around me.

"My My My," Christina said, "You must be the sexy ass Matthew that I have heard so much about. Audrina is so lucky being surrounded by three sexy ass men everyday."

"It's nice to meet you too Christina," Matt said smiling.

"Alex go get dressed," Chris said, "We're ready to go."

"Please go put some clothes on," Christina said, "Before I am forced to do someone, oops I mean something."

Alex smiled while Matt looked at me giving me a thumbs up.

"He's single," I whispered to Christina, "He needs a good girl in his life, and I couldn't think of someone better than you."

"I'm in for it," she said, "Let's double date at the beach, but what about Chris?"

"He'll be fine," I said, "He's used to being the third wheel."

Alex came down the steps in track pants and a Made in Detroit t-shirt.

"I'm your date for the day sweet thing," Christina said.

Alex came over to me and whispered, "Thank God for your expertise."

I laughed and so did Matt because Matt heard him.

We left out the door and drove down to the beach. It wasn't far away from Matt's house. Matt and I got out of the car hand in hand while Alex and Christina told each other about themselves. They found out that they had a lot in common including their common usage of the worst cuss word in the history of cuss words, "Cunt,"

"You two were made for each other I swear," I said, "Thank God I left you at the altar then Alex."

"Shut up," he said, "Go off with your lover boy." Chris winked and smiled before sitting down in the sand all by himself.

"I feel bad Matt," I said, "Chris is all alone."

"Do you have any other friends that could come to be with him," Matt asked.

"Not that I can think of," I said, "We'll find him one though soon."

"Don't let it bother our day," Matt said laying down on the blanket taking his shirt off as I laid down on the blanket next to him.

I lay in the middle of Matt and Chris on the blanket getting sun when we heard silence from where Christina and Alex were.

Matt, Chris, and I shot up to see Christina and Alex making out with each other.

"Damn," I said, "I know how to pick them right, isn't that right Matt?"

Matt nodded his head and Chris laughed. We left the beach and went back to the house. Matt woke me up in the morning to say goodbye and that was it. I was on my own for a while with Christina, Alex, and Chris.

My life sucks now that Matt is gone, and I feel like Chris feels right now Wow, life really is a beach.


	12. G'day Mates

A special thank you goes out to Boatsandbirds, Arealgoodtime, Jeffismyhero1217, and HardyXGirl for their reviews you guys rock. I do not own the WWE or TNA superstars, just Audrina, Christina, Joe, and Katrina.

* * *

**Chapter 12-G'day Mates**

Matt has been gone for three days now, and I am missing him more than I thought I would. We talk every night for hours and hours. Alex and Christina are getting along just fine, it's nice to finally see Alex happy again. Christina and Alex have so much in common, that it's made Alex finally say that it's a good thing that I left him at the altar.

It took his ass two years to realize that. Oh well, let's talk about Chris. Over the past three days him and I have spent a lot of time together since he is a lonely soul just like I am. We have gone out every night as friends to take our minds off the loneliness.

Chris and I have always been really good friends, even after I left Alex. Chris stayed in contact with me without Alex knowing, which surprised me since they are such good friends, and tell each other everything.

I am sitting here watching a movie with Chris realizing that I have another single friend, who would jump at the chance to be with him.

Her name is Lara Salvatore, she's a college friend of mine, and she was my maid of honor at the wedding that never happened. She has had a crush on Chris for the longest time. She would never act upon it, and I dare not tell him because she didn't want him to know. I know what you're thinking, but yes, I actually went to college, and got a job as a nurse while living in Philadelphia. No one really knows about that except my mom, and Matt. I hated my job after a while.

I can't stand to see anyone sick, let alone dying. At first I was in the maternity ward, then I was sent to the ICU. I grew to hate my job there since I saw patients and their families in pain, so that's when I quit. I mean like I said, I didn't need the job anyways. I had millions of dollars in a bank, what the hell did I need a job for?

Okay, enough about me, let's get back to Lara. Like I said, she always has had a crush on Chris, but I wasn't allowed to tell him. I wasn't even allowed to tell Alex, and I was always completely honest with him. Well, except for leaving him at the altar with no explanation as to why I did it. Lara stands five foot three inches tall with long brown hair, and blue eyes. She's not Italian like Christina and I are. She was raised down under where the kangaroos dodge boomerangs, and people greet each other by saying, "G'day mate."

She was born in the land down under, you guessed it right…Australia. I don't even know if she still lives in the states, or if she moved back, but I guess giving her a call right now wouldn't hurt.

"Chris can you excuse me for a second, I have to go make a phone call?"

"Sure," he says smiling and pausing the movie.

"You don't have to pause it, I've seen it about ten thousand times."

"But…. Al Pacino didn't get to you're favorite part yet," Chris said, "You know, 'Say hello to my little friend.'"

I laugh at his Scarface impersonation because he sounds just like the character.

"You're an ass," I say walking out of the room when he flipped me the bird.

I start speed dialing on my sidekick without even looking at the buttons, since I've become accustomed to texting and dialing without even looking at the buttons. I pause for a minute, waiting for Lara pick up any second now.

"Hello," she says in her familiar Australian accent.

"Lara my darling," I say, "How are you?"

"Audrina," she says, "Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me."

"I was wondering if you were ever going to speak with me again. I thought you were mad at me or something."

"I could never be mad at you Lara."

"What do I owe this telephone call too?"

"Well, you see I am engaged to Matt Sydal from ROH or as he is better known by now, WWE's Evan Bourne."

"Bloody hell, how did that happen?"

"My mom married his dad."

"WHOA…WHAT?"

"To make a long story short, my mom got re-married, her husband is Matt's dad. Matt and I fell for each other and we're getting married."

"Isn't that incest?"

"No, you see it's not if you don't live in the same household, and Matt isn't my blood relative anyways."

"Oh, I see, it's kind of confusing though."

"I know it is, hey listen the reason why I called, was to see if you would be interested coming down to Florida for awhile."

"What are you doing in Florida," she asked, "I thought you went back to St. Louis."

"I have been there for almost a year now, but Matt is from St. Louis, and he lived down here since as I said he works for WWE now, and I just moved down here with him three days ago."

"How long have you guys been together?"

"Two weeks"

"TWO WEEKS, wow that's a short period of time to be engaged and living together."

"I know, but we have known each other for well over a year now, so we fully trust each other and everything, but do you want to come down to Florida or not?"

"Yeah I can get out of this shithole hospital that I am working in," she said, "Whoever said Philadelphia is the city of brotherly love should be hit with a boomerang then kicked by a kangaroo."

I laughed at this because it was good to hear her being her good old crazy self again.

"Alex and Chris are at my house right now," I stated.

"Wait…what?"

"Alex and Chris are at my house," I replied, "One day last week when Matt and I came home. I found Alex and Chris sitting in my living room. Matt didn't know what happened between Alex and I, so he invited them over. When I got into the door, I fainted at the site of Alex and Chris."

"Is Chris still as sexy as ever," Lara asked.

"Only the sexiest he's ever been in my opinion," I said laughing.

"How did Alex react when he saw it was you?"

"He was pretty shocked to say the least, he tried to win me back a few times while he was there, but I found him a nice girl."

"Who may that be?"

"Christina"

"I bet she was happy when she saw him, you know how she is with hot guys. What did she do when she was introduced to him?"

"They cordially met actually," I said, "Alex answered the door in a towel when she rang the doorbell."

"Alex in a towel is something that I would like to see," Lara said, "You know I always had a thing for him, as well as Chris."

We both laughed, but then I asked again if she would like to come down to Florida.

"Of course," she said, "I just have to find a place to stay."

"I got you covered," I said, "Matt and I have plenty of room in this house." What one single man needed with a five bedroom house was beyond me.

"I'd love to come down," she said, "I'll be on the next flight out."

"You can come out, but on one condition," I said with hope in my voice.

"What might that be," she asked.

"You finally tell Chris that you like him," I said.

"I can't do that. What if he doesn't like me back?"

"I never told you this, but he has always liked you. He was going to ask you out, back when they lived in Philly, but he always chickened out."

"You're just now telling me this," Lara said.

"Yeah"

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You didn't want him to know you liked him, and I left before I could tell you the truth."

"Alright fine, I'll come down and tell him the truth."

"That's my girl, he's been lonely lately. He's the third wheel now, since Alex got Christina, and I have Matt."

"Aw, poor Chris."

"I know," I said, "But listen I have to go since I am watching a movie with him while Alex and Christina are out. Call or text me when you book your flight so I know what time to pick you up at the airport."

"Sounds good, later gator."

"In a while, crocodile," I said hanging up the phone.

I walked back into the living room to see the movie finishing up, and Chris look in my direction. I shoot a sly smile in his direction which causes him to sit up straight on the couch.

"That look, I know that look," he says, "What did you do?"

"I called in a prescription to take your loneliness away," I said.

"OH GOD, WHO DID YOU CALL," he asked.

"Lara"

"No way," he said, "Wait…you're serious."

"Yeah, I'm serious. She's booking the next flight out here, and is going to be staying with us for awhile."

Chris smiled and hugged me.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you," he said still smiling.

"Jesus, Sabin, I never knew you felt that way," I said laughing.

"Bitch"

"Don't call me what your mom raised Chris," I said smirking, "That isn't very polite."

"Real funny," he said smiling, "But for real, I am happy she is coming."

"Me too," I said, "I just wish Matt would come home."

Just then I heard the door open and I turned around to see Matt with a boot on his ankle, and crutches under both of his arms.

"MATT," I said running over to where he was standing, "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I went to jump off the top rope onto Bam Neely, I landed wrong, and snapped my deltoid," he said, "It's not as bad as it sounds, the doctor says I'll be out of action for twelve weeks, which means I get to spend three months home everyday with you."

He kissed me on the lips before asking Chris if he could carry his bags to our room.

Chris said yes and carried Matt's bags to the room when Matt sat down on the couch with his ankle up on the coffee table.

"I missed you so much," he said kissing me.

"I missed you too," I said kissing him back, "I'm so glad you're here for three months, but I hate that you have to miss out on what you love doing the most."

"It'll be fine," Matt said, "And besides I wouldn't want to spend the three months with anybody but you."

"I got good news," I said, "I found Chris someone that he has liked for as long as I can remember."

"Who might that be," Matt asked.

"A friend of mine from college," I said, "Her name is Lara, she went to nursing school with me."

"Is she coming down here," he asked.

"Yeah she'll be here tomorrow," I said, "After she gets here, we'll pretty much have the house all to ourselves, since her and Chris will be out all the time. The same goes for Alex and Christina."

"I like the sound of that," Matt says pulling me down into his lap.

"Matt be careful," I said.

"Why," he asked.

"You don't want to hurt the baby."

* * *

I know, kind of a cliffhanger for an ending, but I promise it's nothing but good things from here on out.


	13. My Everything

Thanks to BoatsandBirds, Arealgoodtime, and HardyXGirl for their reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 13-My Everything**

Matt looked at me like I had three heads. My heart immediately sank as I thought, _"Oh God, here's the part where he walks out on me. He's not ready for a baby, well does he think I am? I never should have said anything, I'm such an idiot. Please don't let him leave, I love him too much."_

"Audrina," Matt said, "Babe, are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious Matt, you're going to be a daddy. We're having a baby."

Matt jumped up off the couch, forgetting he had an injured ankle, and immediately began smiling.

"OH MY GOD, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH."

"You're not mad."

"Mad," he said, "Why would I be mad, when the person who I love most in this world is giving me the best thing that she can ever give me."

I got up off the couch and wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you," I said, "I always have, and I always will. I promise that this baby won't change us. It'll change our lives forever, but I will love you no matter what."

Matt kissed my forehead before pulling away to kiss my lips.

"You're my everything Audrina," he said, "I promise that I will be the best dad that I can be. You are more important to me than anything in the world, and when the baby gets here, I will be here for the both of you no matter what."

I smiled when he began rubbing my stomach.

"Hey whatever you may be, it's daddy…mommy and I love you very much. We can't wait for you to be here, you have a lot of love already little buddy, more than you could ever imagine."

I felt the tears roll down my face when Matt stood up.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I thought you were going to leave," I said, "After the scare two weeks ago with me being pregnant, we discussed that we would have a baby when the time is right, and this is all completely unexpected."

"I told you I would never leave you. I am here for you every step of the way you know that. I'm not going anywhere, when I am ready to go back on the road, you are coming with me."

"Alright," I said, "What do we do now?"

"We tell our parents," he said, "Then we tell everyone else."

"Alex, Christina, and Chris already know," I said smiling.

"Of course they do," Matt said smiling, "How come you didn't call me to tell me?"

"I didn't want to tell you over the phone. I wanted to wait until you came home."

"I'm so happy I came home when I did then. Sometimes we are asked to stay on the road, and then by the time I'd got back, you'd be showing."

I smiled and kissed Matt on the lips before my phone rang.

"I better go get that," I said causing Matt to grunt.

"My ankle is hurting like hell," he said as he sat down on the couch propping it back up on the coffee table again.

"Hello," I said answering my phone.

"I'm at the airport love," Lara's voice beamed into the other end of the phone.

"Oh shit," I said, "That was a fast plane ride."

"I was fortunate enough to find a non-stop flight from here to Tampa," she said, "Who's picking me up?"

"Well, I just told Matt that I was pregnant," I said, "So, I am going to have Chris come and get you."

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE PREGNANT," she said, "I knew you enjoyed the conversation a little bit too much earlier when you said you were with Matt."

"I know I know," I said, "Let me go get Chris, and I will call you back."

"Alright bye love," she said.

"Bye Lara," I said.

"I take that was Lara," Matt said.

"Yeah that would be her, she's here and waiting at the airport. I figured since you and I probably want to be alone right now, that Chris could go get her."

"You plan everything out don't you," Matt said smiling.

"Mhm," I said walking down the hall to Chris' room and knocking on his door.

"It's open," Chris' voice exclaimed from the room.

"Hey," I said opening the door, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, if it's legal," Chris said smiling, "I'm kidding, I'll do it. What'd you need?"

"Lara just called," I said, "She's at the airport, and being that I just told Matt that I'm pregnant, I was wondering if you could go pick her up at the airport."

"Yeah sure," Chris said, "I don't mind picking her up. Can I use your car?"

"Yeah, the keys are on the hook by the door."

"Thanks," he said getting up off the bed and walking down the hall telling Matt congratulations and then walking out the door.

"So…what do we do now," I said sitting in Matt's lap.

"I can think of one thing," he said smirking.

"I like the sound of that," I said kissing him again when he laid me down on the couch and began kissing my stomach.

"Will this hurt the baby," he asked.

"The baby's not even formed yet," I said, "It takes a while, so we're fine."

Matt and I woke up the next morning on the couch to find Lara and Chris standing over us.

"LARA," I said jumping up off of Matt.

"Hello love," she said rubbing my stomach.

"It's nice to see you guys were finished with whatever you were doing by the time Chris and I got back last night," she said.

I smiled realizing that Matt and I could have been caught at anytime.

"WAKEY WAKEY," Alex said standing at the stove, "I made you eggs Audrina, you know how you like them…fertilized."

"Fuck off Alex," I said causing everyone to laugh.

"I already did," he said smirking when Christina came out of the room with a matching hickey.

"OH MY GOD," I said, "I can't believe it."

"Hey you're the one that's knocked up," Alex said, "So, who's the slut now."

"Your mother," Matt said hobbling over to me and grabbing my ass so none of the idiots in the kitchen would see.

"See Alex," Chris said, "I told you about your mother."

Alex shook his head before cussing all of us out for talking about his mother.

"So, Chris," Alex said changing the subject, "What did you do last night?"

"Lara and I went out," he said, "It was nice catching up with each other and finally telling each other the truth."

"It's about time you told her, you asshole," Alex said.

"Hey it's not my fault your ass got left at the altar, and I never got the chance to tell her," he said.

"I'm over that now," Alex said glaring daggers into Chris for mentioning something that he wasn't fully over although he was with Christina now.

"I got an idea for today," I said, "How about we all go on a triple date?"

"That's a great idea," Lara said, "I would like to visit Disney World while I'm here, but you can't ride any of the rides Audrina."

"Neither can I," Matt said holding up a crutch, "Disney World sounds fun though, I haven't been there since I moved here."

"If we don't feel like driving back," Chris said, "We can all crash at mine and Alex's house."

"I'm up for Disney World," I said, "How about you Alex?"

"I don't mean to be shit on your party," Alex said, "But Chris and I are at freaking Disney World every time there is a taping."

"Let's try the movies," Christina said, "You know a dark place where nobody can recognize Matt, Alex, or Chris, and well…we can do anything we want in the back row."

"I knew I liked her for a reason," Alex said kissing Christina on the lips.

"Movies it is," Lara said, "Chris if you try anything, I swear to God, I will cut off your manhood and use it as a boomerang."

"Sucks to be you," Alex said, "My girl gave it up after two weeks."

"Maybe because you make girls cream their pants with your promo perfect voice," Lara said, "Any girl who doesn't give it up to you must be an idiot."

"Don't hate the player," Alex said, "Hate the game."

"Enough of this shit," I said, "Everybody go get dressed, Matt I'll help you."

"I'm sure you will," Alex said smirking and winking.

"SERIOUSLY CHRISTINA SHUT HIM THE HELL UP OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL ENZIGURI HIM MYSELF," I said.

Everyone laughed and Matt rubbed my back.

"Everyone meet in the living room in fifteen minutes," Matt said, "I'm serious, if you're late you stay behind. Alex…Christina I mean it."

I flipped Alex off and smiled when I got into my room to find a teddy bear sitting on my bed.

"Matt what's this," I asked picking the bear up off the bed and reading the little card that said: _"I love you more than anything in the world. We're already engaged, and now you made me the happiest man in the world again by telling me that you are giving me a child of our own. I love you forever, you are my everything. Love, Matt."_

_I teared up again when I felt Matt put something around my neck._

"_Matt what is this," I asked staring at the gold locket._

"_On one side it's a picture of us," he said, "And on the other it's empty waiting for a picture of the baby."_

_I smiled when I opened the locket and saw the picture of when Matt and I first met at the restaurant when I wanted to kill Joe for Matt being his son._

"_We weren't even together in this picture," I said, "How did you know we would be together?"_

"_Your mom told me that you kept saying 'I love you Matt' in your sleep the night this picture was taken," he said smiling._

"_I love you Matt," I said kissing his lips._

"_I love you more than you'll ever know," Matt said._


	14. My Brother's Baby

Thanks to Boatsandbirds, HardyXGirl, and Arealgoodtime for their reviews. To those of you that read this story, would you guys be up for a Petey Williams story?? Let me know when you review.

* * *

**Chapter 14-My Brother's Baby**

Matt and I along with the others never went to the movies like we planned. We decided that we'd all go to the beach because Chris loved the idea that he had someone to hang out with now.

Matt and I were sitting on the beach discussing baby names when my sidekick went off alerting me that I had a new text message.

Matt picked it up, and looked at the name.

"Who is it," I asked when I saw his smile turn into a scowl.

"Paul"

"Don't play like that," I said smiling, "Who is it?"

"P-A-U-L Paul," Matt said.

"What does it say?"

Matt handed me the phone saying, "Maybe you should read this yourself."

"_So, word got out that you are pregnant! Congratulations to you and your BROTHER. I never thought you'd stoop that low. You left me because I was a 'whore,' you're the biggest whore ever. I hope your happy having your brother's baby. I hope the kid isn't messed up for life having you as a mother."_

Matt put his arms around me because I began to cry even harder.

"Don't listen to him," Matt said, "He never deserved you."

"I know he didn't, that's why I never told him that I loved him because I knew what his game was. He was with me for sex and sex only, that's the reason why I broke up with him after three weeks."

"You never had sex with him, did you?"

"No, I'm not that easy. Besides, I only dated him for three weeks."

"You went out with me once as a friend, and we ended up engaged, and expecting a baby within a month."

"Matt, this is different though, you and I have known each other for what like a year and a half. We always went out together and held hands, but we weren't official. I was freaking scared shitless to tell you how I felt because I thought you would think I was crazy then you started flirting, and one thing led to another, and here we are."

"I never thought about it like that," Matt said, "So, we've been together for over a year I guess."

"I am such a slut," I said, "I mean that is what everyone thinks anyways since I left Alex at the altar, dated Paul two years after, and now I'm with you."

"That doesn't make you a slut," Matt said, "Come on don't stress yourself out it's not good for the baby."

I sighed before replying, "You're right, let's just to home. I'm tired."

"I haven't slept in a week with the pain and you keeping me awake," Matt said smirking.

"Shut up," I said smacking his arm.

"Should we go find the other four?"

"I am not up for that, we might be scarred for life if we go look for them."

"You're right," Matt said smiling, "I never thought of that. Want to go take a walk?"

"Sure, how are you going to walk with your crutches?"

"I really don't need them, they help me around a lot, but I can walk without them."

"Alright," I said as he laid the crutches down on the beach, and grabbed my hand.

We started walking down the beach talking about everything and everything. My stay in Italy, his life on the road, and once again baby names.

"Have you thought about a girl or boy," Matt asked sitting down on the beach to rest his ankle.

"I really hope we have a boy," I told him sitting down behind him and rubbing his bare shoulders since he chose not to wear a shirt.

"Uh Oh," Matt said, "I just thought of something."

"What?"

"What if we have twins?"

"That's not going to happen, twins don't run in my family at all. How about yours?"

"I don't have any twins in my family either so scratch my whole idea of twins."

Matt laughed while he leaned his head back to give me a Spiderman kiss.

"If we have a boy, what do you want to name him," I asked.

"I don't know," he said, "I know this might sound weird, but I don't want the baby to be named after me."

"I was thinking of Matthew for the middle name."

"That's cool if it's the baby's middle name, but what do you have picked for first names."

"I was thinking about Xavier or Riley."

"Those are both really cute names, but out of both I like Xavier."

"Xavier Matthew Korklan it is then," I said smiling.

Matt pulled me down to sit in front of him and he wrapped his arms around me and began rubbing my stomach.

"Every time I touch you, you still get goose bumps."

"I know, it's just you never cease to amaze me."

"It amazes me how you still blush and get goose bumps around me."

"It's because I love you."

"I love you too."

Matt kissed my shoulder and continued rubbing my stomach.

"Every time you rub my stomach, I get sleepy."

"Close your eyes then, I'll wake you up if they come looking for us."

Matt rubbed my stomach until I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning, not on the beach, but in mine and Matt's bed.

Matt was sitting up with his ankle elevated on a pillow.

"Matt," I said groggily.

"Good morning baby, did you sleep good?"

"Mhm," I said kissing him, "How did I get here?"

"Alex carried you to the car, and when we got back Chris carried you up here since Christina and Alex were too busy playing tonsil hockey."

"Tonsil hockey," I said laughing, "I haven't heard that since high school."

"Ha ha," Matt said smiling, "What are we doing today?"

"Staying in, I'm still tired and besides I am feeling pregnant today."

"That's because you're pregnant," Matt said laughing.

"I know that you jackass," I said smiling, "Like Paul said with my brother's baby."

"Like I said, Paul is an asshole."

"You can say that again."

"Paul is an asshole."

I smiled kissing Matt again, "Thanks for making my day."

"It's my job and besides we'll be making each other's day for the rest of our lives."

"I love you more than you know."

"I love you more than life."

I couldn't help but smile at this, what did I ever do to deserve Matt? Thank God, Paul turned out to be a jerk.

* * *

Well I hope you liked this chapter. It was all moments between Matt and Audrina. I know mushy gushy. Please review…thanks.


	15. Just Like Old Times

Here's a shout-out to my favorite reviewers: Boatsandbirds, Arealgoodtime, HardyXGirl, and SensibleHeart. You guys rock. You guys are going to be happy to know that this story is going to go on a long time since I have BIG plans for it.

* * *

**Chapter 15-Just like old times**

Well I know it's been a month since you last heard from me.

The last time you heard from me, Alex had gotten together with Christina, and Chris was with Lara, and of course I was with Matt.

Matt and I couldn't be happier, my belly is getting bigger, and we FINALLY started planning our wedding. We haven't set a date yet, but Lara and Christina are two of my bridesmaids. I have to find two more since Matt has chosen Alex and Chris as two of his groomsmen, along with Dan and Mike his two brothers. Yeah, I found out I had more step-brothers, but no I'm not going to fall in love with them like I did Matt.

Today Matt has a promo at Raw; it's one I don't approve of since some idiot known to the world as Mike Knox has to beat him in the bad ankle with a crutch. I mean yeah it is a storyline and all, but storylines scare the crap out of me. So, I am staying at home by myself, unless I can sucker Alex into staying here until Matt comes back.

In case you're wondering what ever happened to Chris, Lara, and Christina, well…Christina went back to school visiting Alex every chance she gets, and Chris took time off from TNA to visit Australia with Lara.

Matt left yesterday, and he won't be back until Thursday since he is going to St. Louis to see our parents. I should have gone, but the doctor said that it isn't healthy to stress the baby out. I should really stop blabbing and call Alex to ask him to stay here.

"WHAT," Alex said answering his phone, "You know you are really starting to bug me, what do you want?"

"Do I sense an attitude Patrick," I said laughing.

"I'm kidding, chill out. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"No, I won't come and have sex with you while Matt's away," Alex said laughing.

"You are such a pig. That's not what I want."

"What do you want then?"

"Will you come up to Tampa and stay with me until Matt gets back on Thursday?"

"Let me think about that…uh…how about no," Alex said joking.

"Please baby bear," I asked.

"You haven't called me baby bear since we dated. Fine I'll come down."

"Baby bear always worked, you can't resist it."

"Let me pack, I'll be there in a little bit."

"Thanks Alex."

"Anything for you babe, bye," Alex said hanging up.

I stood up off the couch rubbing my back since I am starting to get every ache, pain, and mood swing that comes with being pregnant.

I took a shower since I am lazy and have been in bed since Matt left early this morning. I heard my phone go off signaling that I had a text message. I read Matt on the screen and immediately a smile came to my face when I opened it.

"_I'm sitting at the arena for my cue to go on. I miss you so much already, I promise that I will help plan the wedding even more when I get back, so what do you think of a Christmas wedding? Sure it's a month away, but we are so far ahead in planning and what not. Oh, I forgot to mention that I cut my hair, so don't freak when you see it. I love you."_

I clicked reply to the text since I'm pretty sure it'll be a while before he goes on.

"_What do you mean you cut your hair? It better not be ugly on you, then again you can make the ugliest haircut sexy. Don't worry about me being here alone, I called Alex and he is going to stay with me until you get back. I like the idea of a Christmas wedding, so do you want it here or St. Louis? Good luck with your promo, I love you too."_

I threw my phone over on my bed, and went to Matt's closet to get his sweatpants and a t-shirt since none of my clothes fit anymore. I have to get new ones, I'll drag Alex to a maternity clothes store with me since I think of ways to torture him.

I sighed throwing on the sweatpants and sat down on the bed putting on my socks and my fluffy slippers when I heard a knock at the door.

I walked down the steps and looked out the peephole, while unlocking the chains. When I opened the door, I saw Alex on the other side with a teddy bear in his hands.

"Hey Alex," I said opening the door to let him in.

"Hi," he said hugging me, "I picked this up on the way for the baby."

"It's too cute, thank you."

"So, are you making me sleep on the couch or do I get the same room?"

"Same room you were in last time. Matt and I finished the baby's room, and that's where Chris usually stays."

"Thanks, what do you want to do today?"

"I need maternity clothes, so I was thinking that maybe you could drive my car, and we could go shopping for me."

"Am I hearing you correctly, you want me to go shopping with you! Uh uh no way, I know how you get."

"I promise it won't take long. I only need a few pairs of jeans and a couple of shirts. I'll tell you what, I'll even buy you dinner afterwards."

"Deal," Alex said shaking my hand.

"Let me go get my shoes and purse, then we'll go."

"Alright, I'll throw my shit in my room."

Alex followed me up the steps and dropped his bag into his room while I went to mine to get what I needed.

We met in the living room, me holding out the keys to him.

"Alex Shelley gets to drive the BMW, NICE!"

"Don't ever do that again," I said laughing.

"What," Alex said smiling.

"Don't ever talk about yourself in third person again. You're such a dork."

"I prefer the term one fucking sexy dork," Alex said laughing.

"Let's go you pompous bastard," I said when he took the keys.

"So, what store," Alex asked.

"I don't know, I am new to this mother thing. Drive around until you find one."

"I forgot Prada and Gucci don't make maternity clothes," Alex said laughing.

"Keep it up, and you'll be the one buying dinner," I replied causing him to shut up.

I smiled when I heard my phone go off again.

"Aw someone has a text message from lover boy," Alex said sarcastically.

I popped the screen open and read it.

"_Here since it's too cold back home. Have fun with Alex, I know he'll keep you safe while I'm gone. Let's just say that my hair is shorter than you are used to. I got to go they just told me I have 5 minutes until I have to go on. I'll call you later. I love you."_

"Matt cut his hair," I said to Alex.

"What, he had that hawk thing going on for as long as I've known him. How short is it?"

"He won't tell me how short, he just said shorter than I am used to."

"You want to kill him, don't you?"

"No it's his hair not mine," I said laughing, "Hey there's a store so pull into the parking lot."

Alex and I walked into the maternity store, and it was far more stylish than I imagined.

"How much do you plan on spending," Alex asked.

"Not that much yet, since I am going to grow even more over the next 7 months."

"That's true…so, what department is first, pants or shirts?"

"There are no departments in here dumb ass, they're all in the same area."

"Oh, alrighty then."

I laughed at Alex's red cheeks. Just then a sales lady came over to us.

"Hi my name is Dottie, can I help you with something today?"

"We're looking for clothes for me since I have popped out of mine already."

"So how far a long are you," Dottie asked.

"One month," I said to which she looked shocked because it looked like I was at least 3 or 4 months.

"Is this you guys' first time being parents," she asked Alex and me.

"Huh, I'm not the father of that kid," Alex said smiling.

"He's the dad's best friend and my ex-boyfriend, but I didn't know that my new fiancé knew him," I said which made Dottie give me a look that read she thought I was a slut.

Alex laughed and nudged me with his elbow. "She thinks you're a slut," he whispered in my ear.

"I know," I said laughing.

I ended up leaving the store with three pairs of jeans, and four shirts.

"Two hundred on seven things, not bad," Alex said, "I remember you used to drop between a thousand and two thousand on one thing back when we dated."

"Oh shut up and stop bringing up the past," I said causing him to laugh.

"You know I wish that we were still together sometimes," Alex admitted to me, "I kind of wish that we were the ones getting married and having the baby."

"Alex you know I'll always love you," I said, "Like I said before let go of the past, and move on with your future. Christina loves you, and to be honest…I've never saw her in a serious relationship, and when she met you, you changed her. She's not the same person she was, and deep down I can tell you love her, you are just too afraid to admit it."

"I love her I really do," Alex said, "But.."

"But what Alex," I said.

"She's not you," he said back, "I'll never love anyone the way that I loved you."

I started crying because I knew that it was true.

"Alex," I said, "Let's just forget about this argument okay. Let's just have fun this week, you know for old times sake, but this time can we do it as friends."

"Yeah," he replied, "It's just I am afraid to love her with all my heart."

"Why," I asked.

"I am afraid of being hurt again," he said, "You hurt me more than you could imagine when you left."

"I know I did," I said, "But I wouldn't have Matt now, I really love him."

"I know you do," Alex said, "I promise never to bring up the past again. Let's just forget that this ever happened."

"Deal," I said.

"You owe me dinner," he said.

"I know, so where do you want to go eat?"

"I don't care, you're the pregnant one. Got any weird cravings or whatever the hell it is that bitches get while pregnant?"

I laughed because this is how Alex was like it or not.

"I got a craving for pizza actually," I said laughing.

"Pizza Hut it is," he said smiling.

We pulled into the restaurant and went in. We ordered our food, and after dinner went home where I saw Matt's promo, and let me say one thing. He did one hell of a job rocking that buzzed hair cut. I don't have to kill him after all.


	16. Heartless

I would like to say thank you to HardyXGirl for her review. This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Lexy(also the character that Christina is based off of), who nagged me to death for this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 16-Heartless**

Today was a day that I had been waiting for since Monday. Matt was coming home today. Within the past three days, Christina, Chris, and Lara returned from their own lives to butt back into mine. In case I haven't mentioned it, I have been PMSing a lot lately since after all I am knocked up. Alex wasn't much help within in the past three days either, he just sat around on his ass doing nothing trying to help me.

I have been having massive food cravings, bad hot flashes, body aches, and swollen feet, but when I ask him to do something he doesn't nothing but sit there with a beer and a remote control in his hand like this is his house. NEWS FLASH ALEX THIS IS MINE AND MATT'S HOUSE.

I know I am coming off as a heartless bitch right now, but I am in the middle of a bad mood swing and rant.

"Calm down Love," Lara said to me, "This isn't good for you or the baby."

"Don't tell me what is good for me or my baby, Lara. You have no idea what the hell it is like being pregnant, so shut up."

"Audrina stop being a bitch, she was just trying to help you," Christina said.

"I AM NOT A BITCH. I JUST REALLY WANT SOME ICE CREAM AND NOBODY WILL GET IT FOR ME. ALEX YOU ARE A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT."

"SHUT THE FU-," Christina went to say before Alex threw his hand over her mouth.

"Audrina that's enough," he said, "You have been on my case for the past three days, what the hell has gotten into you?"

"SHUT UP ALEX, you weren't no help to me at all. You didn't get me anything I wanted when I needed it."

"That's not by job, I thought I was here to keep you company, and not wait on you like a slave. Lincoln freed the slaves 200 years ago bub."

"That's a boy Alex," Chris said high-fiving him.

"SHUT UP JOSHUA!! YOU WEREN'T HERE FOR A WHOLE FREAKING MONTH, SO YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS BUTTING INTO THIS."

"Why are you being such a bitch," he said, "We just got here and already you are starting to work my nerves."

"Whatever Chris, I am going to bed, none of you are staying here so I advise you all to be out of here by two before Matt gets home."

"Good night to you too, bitch," Christina said.

"Bitch," the other three mumbled.

"I am a bitch and proud of it," I said flipping them all off and walking into my room and slamming the door.

I fell asleep, and I heard the bedroom door shut around three. I was woken up by Matt sitting down on the bed.

"Audrina," he said, "I know you're awake. We need to talk."

"What," I said, "I know what they told you, yeah I was a bitch, but they had no right treating me the way they did."

"You are unbelievable," Matt said, "We have been together for over a month, and not once have we fought. I looked forward to coming home for three days to be with you, and when I get here, you are being a bitch to people who are our best friends. The whole world does not revolve around you. Audrina you are a month pregnant with our baby, not seven months yet. You are completely capable of doing things yourself."

"Matt you have no reason to talk okay," I said, "You aren't here every day, you have no idea what I go through. I am a month pregnant, and so far you have done nothing for me because you are on the road all the time. You got hurt last month, were home every day for less than half of that, then go back out on the road, and you come home and tell me that I am being stubborn. Matt who is the stubborn one here? I love you, you know that, but I can't take you being on the road all the time. You know, 'Mr. Evan 'Air' has to please the world."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS SHIT," he said, "What happened to us being so in love with each other? I love you and that baby more than life itself, and you are telling me that you don't like the fact that I have to work to support my family. Not everyone had millions and millions of dollars handed to them Audrina. Some of us have to work for a living. You need to apologize to Chris, Lara, Christina, and Alex. You were out of line, completely out of line."

"You know what Matt, I'm not the only one who made this baby okay. It was a tag team effort," I said, "You played a major role in this too, it's hard doing it by myself, and it is going to be even harder when the baby is born, and you are traveling all the time. What am I supposed to tell the baby when it cries for daddy at night. 'Oh daddy isn't here sweetie because he is Mr. Big shot wrestler who does a high flying move and pleases the crowd.'"

"I can't take this shit anymore," Matt said standing up.

"Sure Matt Run," I said, "It's what you do best."

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP FOR FIVE MINUTES, AND LISTEN TO HOW RIDICULOUS YOU SOUND?"

"I'M THE RIDICULOUS ONE," I yelled sitting up and crying, "MATT I NEEDED YOU HERE EVERY DAY THIS WEEK, AND WHEN I CALLED, YOU NEVER ANSWERED. IT'S LIKE YOU DON'T CARE THAT I AM PREGNANT, IT'S LIKE YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME. MATT IS THIS RING I'M WEARING A SYMBOL OF YOU FEELING GUILTY FOR ONE DRUNKEN MISTAKE THAT WE MADE AND ENDED UP TOGETHER? AM I ANOTHER NOTCH ON EVAN BOURNE'S BELT?"

I looked up into Matt's eyes seeing anger and pain at the words that I had just yelled at him. Before I could even realize what I was saying, it was too late. The words had already come out, and cut him like a knife. He really loved, and right now I was being a pregnant woman with a bad mood swing who was in total bitch mode.

"Matt," I choked out, "I'm sor…"

Before I could even get the words out of my mouth he held his hand up.

"Maybe we shouldn't be together," Matt said, "If you feel like how you just said maybe we should separate for a while. I'll keep my promise of being here for the baby, but as for you…you need a reality check. I'm going to stay with Scotty, you can stay here. Call me when you feel like you have grown up and got a reality check."

…and with that being said Matt grabbed his bags and was out of the door. I knew I hurt him, and I couldn't take it back.

"Don't worry baby," I said rubbing my stomach, "I didn't mean to hurt daddy, he'll be back."

How can I have a kid when I'm twenty-one years old and still practically a kid myself? Oh well time will tell, and until then Matt has lost his soul to a woman so heartless.

* * *

I know, shocking twist in this story. Don't worry, they'll realize they are nothing without each other. Please read and review.


	17. Broken Promises

HardyXGirl, Jeffismyhero1217, and Arealgoodtime, thank you for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 17-Broken Promises**

_Matt's POV_

I sit here at Scotty's thinking about her, I can't get her off of my mind. The look in her eyes when I left, was too much for me to handle. We both said hurtful things to each other, but we really love each other, and I did the one thing that I promised her I'd never do… I walked out on her leaving her alone, something she was afraid of being more than anything in the world.

I left her alone and pregnant, this was our first fight, there'd be many more to come for the rest of her lives. Audrina means the world to me, and so does our baby. I don't know what to say to her, I haven't spoken to her in two days. Alex said she hasn't stopped crying, and she cries herself to sleep at night saying my name. I'm such an idiot, I need to see her. I need to tell her that I love her more than I'd ever loved anybody in my entire life. I love her more than life itself, I'd die for Audrina, I need to let her know that I will be there for her even more now than I ever was before.

I understand where she's coming from with the whole me being on the road thing. That's part of my job, I told her to grow up. I know how she feels, she's twenty-one and pregnant. Not every twenty-one year old girl in the world is pregnant, but Audrina isn't like any other girl out there. She's had a couple of rough patches in her lifetime. Alex has told me a lot, that I never even knew because I know she's afraid to tell me.

Scotty keeps telling me to call her, but does she want to hear from me, of course she does, but I am too stubborn to call her. I guess I need to man-up and do the next best thing, I need to go back home. I need to say all of the things that I just said to her, and not myself.

_Normal POV_

I sit here lying in bed, thinking about him. I don't think he cares that I am hurt, he wouldn't have walked out on me if he did. I guess everything he told me meant nothing. I sit here staring at my engagement ring wanting to flush it down the toilet because, Matt left me feeling like a piece of shit. I love Matt more than I have ever loved anyone, more than I loved Alex when we were engaged.

Never in a million years would I have thought that I would be sitting here pregnant and engaged to my step-brother. If you would have told me that when I was seventeen, I would have looked at you like you were crazy, and tell you that it was gross.

I wish he'd come back, it hurts me not seeing him. I shouldn't even be here, this is his house, not mine. Nothing here is mine, not even ours yet. The only thing that is ours, is the baby inside of me. I wish he would show up, and tell me that he's an idiot, and that he really does love me. He won't do that though, he's more stubborn than I am.

"Audrina," I hear his voice call out.

"I'm dreaming," I think to myself, "That's not him."

"Audrina, are you still here?"

I can hear him coming up the steps with his boot clunking into the wood of the steps.

"Audrina," he calls out again, "Baby if you're here, answer me."

I buried my face into my pillow, a pillow that smells like Matt to silence my sobs when I heard the door open.

"Audrina," his voice said, "Baby, I am so sorry."

"Matt," I said as my voice cracked and my sobs became louder.

"Shhh….don't cry baby I'm here," he said lifting me up and holding me close to him, "I'm not leaving you ever again."

"You have no idea what the hell you put me through the past three days," I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Please don't cry baby. I'm an idiot, I never meant to hurt you. I broke my promise to you. Baby please don't cry," he said as his voice cracked, "God, what did I do to you?"

"Matt," I said squeezing him tighter as he rubbed my back.

"Shhh…baby I'm here don't cry everything's okay."

"I thought you weren't coming back. I thought that I was going to have to raise this baby on my own. I thought you were going to leave, and never come back. I was so scared, Matt I don't know what to do without you."

"Hey look at me," Matt said lifting my face so I could face him, "I promised I'd be here for you and that baby from the day you told me that you were pregnant. I love both of you more than life. I'd die for both of you if it ever came down to it. I know what you went through the past three days, ask Scotty, he'll tell you. I couldn't sleep at night, I couldn't eat, I couldn't function because I knew I hurt you. Yesterday, when Alex called and told me that you have been crying yourself to sleep at night, it hurt me to hear that."

"I'm sorry too," I said, "I'm sorry that I rubbed your job into your face. I should have never have asked you to give up your job for me. It was stupid on my part, I have to get used to the fact that you won't always be here when the baby and I need you the most."

"Hey we had a deal, remember," Matt asked, "When the baby is born, you are coming on the road with me. I want to be there for my son or daughter, I don't want to be like the other guys who only see their wife and their kids 5 out of the 365 days in the year. I want to see the baby start walking, I want to hear his or her first words, and I want you to be around so I don't have to have you worrying about me cheating, or missing me."

"I told you that I'd come on the road with you. The fight the other day, was the pregnancy hormones talking. I didn't mean a word I said, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"I already have," Matt said kissing me, "Come on let's both get some sleep."

Matt pulled me to him and kept rubbing my head causing me to become sleepy.

"Matt," I said looking into his eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too, baby," he said kissing my forehead, and began rubbing my back as we both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Well, what do you guys think? I told you that they couldn't stay mad at each other. Please read and review.


	18. All I Ever Needed

A shout out to my reviewers: JohnCenaFan, Arealgoodtime, Jeffismyhero1217, and HardyXGirl. Thank you for your reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 18-All I Ever Needed**

Well today is the day that Matt and I have been looking forward to since the day he proposed. It is December 25, which means we are getting married. I can't believe that I am here marrying him. Especially after the huge fight we got into last month, but we made up, and it has made us stronger.

We have our first doctor's appointment next week, being that I am now two months pregnant. I hope we can find out what the sex of the baby is, but I doubt we will. Matt and I are really hoping for a boy.

Alex keeps talking twins since I am only two months pregnant, and my stomach is huge. If it's twins, I'll be happy because that means that Matt and I will have two kids instead of one.

I am sitting here in the back of the church waiting for Alex to come talk to me. I decided it would be best if neither Joe nor my mom were the ones to walk me down the aisle since half of the people sitting in this church think that Matt and I are both whack jobs since we are two step siblings marrying each other.

"Knock knock," Alex's voice calls into the room, "You said you needed to talk to me."

"Yeah, I kind of want to ask you something," I stated as he sat down on the chair in front of me.

"Sure, ask away," he said patting my knee.

"Will you give me away, you know, will you be the one that walks me down the aisle?"

"Wow Audrina! I don't know what to say to that," Alex said, "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because you are a good friend Alex, and besides I think you know more about me than my mom and Joe know about me, and all the people out there think that Matt and I are crazy for marrying each other."

"I'd be honored to give you away," Alex said as we both stood up to hug each other.

"Thanks baby bear," I said.

"Anytime," Alex said, "You know this is going to be hard for me to do since I thought I'd be the one at the end of the aisle waiting for you."

"I know," I said, "But things change, and people change Alex."

"I know sweetie," Alex said, "Alright, let's get this show on the road and not keep them waiting anymore."

"I look like an abominable snowman," I said looking in the mirror.

"You look beautiful," Alex said kissing my cheek.

"Thank you," I said picking my bouquet up off of the vanity table.

Alex and I walked out of the bridal chamber and into the hallway where we saw Lara, Christina, Chris, my two cousins: Isabella and Maria, and my two other step-brothers: Dan and Mike.

"Audrina," Lara said, "You look absolutely stunning love."

"Thanks Lara," I said, "Wow Chris! You clean up nicely."

"Thanks," he said smiling and taking Lara's arm into his own.

I loved the colors that Matt picked for the wedding, yeah you heard right, Matt picked the colors. My bridesmaids are wearing scarlet dresses with silver jewelry, and the groomsmen are wearing black tuxedoes with red shirts, silver vests, and green ties.

Some people might think that the colors clash, but they really don't. It's a Christmas wedding.

I hear the wedding march begin to play, and I look up at Alex.

"Well this is it," Christina called out, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," I said, "Let's do this thing."

Everyone smiled as Christina walked down the aisle first, and alone since she was the maid of honor. Next was Lara, and Chris followed by Isabella and Mike, then Dan and Maria.

Everyone in the church turned my direction as the wedding march began to play. The ushers opened the doors, and there he was standing at the end of the aisle waiting for me, and grinning like a butcher's dog. I can't help but smile, never in a million years would I have thought I'd be here.

"Come on," Alex said, "We can't keep him waiting."

Alex and I slowly begin walking down the aisle, and in what seemed like forever, I was there as Alex kissed me on my cheek and shook Matt's hand.

"Who gives this woman to this man," Father Angelo said.

"I do," Alex said.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Audrina Maria Esposito and Matthew Joseph Korklan in holy matrimony. If anyone has a reason as to why these two should not be joined together, speak now or forever hold your peace," Father Angelo spoke again as Matt and I looked around the room.

Matt breathed a sigh of relief and I smiled at him when no one rejected.

"You look beautiful," he mouthed to me.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I whispered as flashes went off around the church.

Father Angelo looked at Matt, "Matthew repeat after me: I Matthew, take you Audrina to be my wife my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Matt repeated the words to me as I began to cry, and he smiled.

"Audrina repeat after me," Father Angelo said, "I Audrina, take you Matthew to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

I repeated the words as tears rolled down my cheeks, as Matt wiped them away while flashes went off around the church.

"Where are the rings," Father Angelo spoke as Dan pulled them out of his pocket and handed them to him.

"Matthew," Father Angelo spoke placing the ring into Matt's hand.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Matt said sliding the ring on my finger.

"Audrina," Father Angelo spoke handing me the ring.

"With this ring, I thee wed," I said as I slipped the band onto Matt's finger.

"By the power vested in me by God and the Holy Spirit, I now pronounce you man and wife. Matthew, you may kiss the bride," Father Angelo spoke as everyone stood on their feet and applauded.

"Finally," Matt said lifting my veil and kissing me, "We did it baby."

"We sure did," I said, "Now let's go party."

Matt and I walked hand in hand down the aisle and out the doors stopping so the photographer could get a picture of him kissing me.

"Alright Matt," the photographer said, "Pose with your hand on her stomach, Audrina put your hand over his and look into each other's eyes."

Matt and I did as we were told while everyone else around us snapped away at the sight before them.

Matt and I got into the back of the limo and he kissed me again. Lara, Chris, Dan, Mike, Alex, Christina, Isabella, and Maria followed behind us.

"You two look absolutely wonderful together," Lara stated.

"Hey Matt, at least she didn't leave you at the altar," Alex said smiling get a smack to the back of the head from Lara and Christina.

"Real funny ass wipe," I said as Matt kissed my hand.

"Alright we're here," the limo driver said as we pulled up to the banquet hall.

All of our guest were in the hall standing waiting for the doors to open.

"Alright everybody our newlyweds have arrived," the DJ spoke, "Let's introduce the wedding party first."

He went through with introducing all the pairs, Lara with Chris, Christina with Alex, Dan with Maria, and Isabella with Mike.

"It is now my great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time ever: Mr. and Mrs. Matthew Joseph Korklan."

Matt and I came through the doors to his wrestling theme song.

"Nice song choice babe," he said kissing me.

"Thanks, I thought so too," I said as we were greeted with the DJ announcing that Matt and I would have our first dance as husband and wife.

"Now please clear the dance floor as the newlyweds dance their first dance as husband and wife."

Matt and I smiled as All I Ever Needed by Bret Michaels came through the speakers.

_There you lay and here I stand  
__He knelt down on his knees and took her by the hand  
__We seen some good times been through some bad  
__But somewhere between the laughter and the tears  
__We sure had a lot of great years, she said _

_We didn't need fortune didn't need fame  
__Just a little shelter from the rain  
__Your hand to hold onto, when times got tough you pulled me through  
__We didn't need a castle made of stone  
__Just you there as I grow old  
__Your heart to hold onto  
__All I ever needed was you  
__Was you. _

_Remember our first dance, our first kiss  
__I pictured my life with you to be just like this  
__You stood by me, I stand by you  
__We share the laughter joy and pain  
__But it's a moment like this I hope it never ends_

_We didn't need fortune didn't need fame  
__Just a little shelter from the rain  
__Your hand to hold onto, when times got tough you pulled me through  
__We didn't need a castle made of stone, just you there as i grow old  
__Your heart to hold onto,  
__All I ever needed was you _

_Share my life with you, girl  
__I thank you for sharing your life with me  
__For giving me a reason to believe  
__For loving me for who I am _

_We didn't need fortune didn't need fame  
__Just a little shelter from the rain  
Y__our hand to hold onto, when times got tough you pulled me through  
__We didn't need a castle made of stone, just you there as I grow old  
__Your heart to hold onto,  
__All I ever needed  
__All I ever needed was you  
__You're all I ever needed._

Matt and I felt like we were the only two people in the room at the time of our dance.

"You're all I'll ever need in my life," Matt said kissing me as I cried.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you more than life," Matt said kissing me again as the DJ told our guest to give us around of applause.

Matt and I had decided against maid of honor and best man speeches since we didn't want our guest bored to tears. We know it was a traditional part of the wedding, but by the time it came down to it, Alex and Christina would be lit like Christmas trees, and wouldn't have any idea what the hell they were saying.

Before Matt and I knew it, it was time to say goodbye to all of our guests, and our parents. My mom and Joe couldn't be happier for us, my mom cried her eyes out the whole time at the wedding, and Joe had to comfort her. It was hard for Joe to let go of Matt too, but he did it.

Matt and I are officially married now, next week we find out the due date of our first child or children. We are off to start our new life as husband and wife, and not step-sister and step-brother. Things are looking up for the both of us.


	19. Doctor, Doctor Give Us the News

I'd like to say thank you to JohnCenaFan, and BoatsandBirds for their reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 19-Doctor, Doctor Give Us The News**

Well needless to say, the honeymoon for Matt and I is over. We are sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office for our first appointment since finding out I was pregnant. Matt is holding my hand, as we are waiting to be called back. I am so nervous, but I got a good feeling about this, as does Matt.

"Audrina Korklan," the nurse called out.

"That's us babe," Matt said helping me up out of the chair.

The young nurse led us to a room in the back, meanwhile she was eyeing up my husband the whole time. That's right I said husband, wow this feels weird, yet awesome at the same time.

"What's your date of birth Mrs. Korklan?"

"May 17, 1987," I replied as Matt smiled at me knowing I was pissed off because she was still eyeing him up.

"Oh my God," she said looking at Matt, "I knew I knew you from somewhere, you're Evan Bourne."

I squeezed Matt's hand when he laughed and replied, "Yeah that's me."

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend," the young nurse replied, "I thought you were single."

"It's wife not girlfriend," Matt said, "And yeah she's been my girlfriend for a year, we just got married last week."

The nurse looked at me as Matt squeezed my hand now causing me to laugh.

"I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear right now, but can I have an autograph?"

"Sure," he said signing the piece of paper that she handed to him.

"Thanks," she said as Matt handed the paper back.

"No problem," Matt said smiling and sitting back down.

"Congratulations to both of you, the doctor should be in shortly," she said walking out the room.

"Don't even go there babe," Matt said laughing because he knew I was about to rant about that ugly bitch eyeing him up.

"She got some nerve asking you was I your girlfriend when you clearly have a wedding band on, and I clearly have a moon rock on my finger," I said smiling.

"Here we go with the hormones again" Matt said smiling as there was a knock on the door.

"Audrina Korklan," the young female doctor replied.

"Yeah that's me, and this is my husband, Matt," I replied as Matt and I both shook the doctor's hand.

"I'm Doctor Magiera, it's nice to meet both of you. My chart tells me that you are two months along in your pregnancy. Am I correct?"

"That's correct," I said as Matt smiled.

"How did you find out you were pregnant?"

"My husband was traveling with his job, and I had a bad case of nausea, and I was throwing up, and late on my menstrual cycle, and I took a home pregnancy test and it was positive."

Matt smiled kissing the back of my hand.

"What is your occupation, Mr. Korklan," the doctor asked out of curiosity.

"Professional wrestler," Matt replied.

"Impressive, what company?"

"WWE, I used to work in TNA and ROH though also."

"How did you two meet?"

"It's a long story," I said looking at Matt who just smiled.

"We've got nothing but time while I do your ultrasound," Dr. Magiera replied, "I'll get you hooked up to the machine, daddy you can sit there, or you can stand so you can see the monitor."

Matt stood up so he could see the monitor as the doctor squirted the cool gel onto my stomach and began running the ball over my stomach.

"Matt look," I said, "That's our baby."

"I know baby I know," Matt said smiling and kissing me.

"This little guy has a strong heartbeat," the doctor said moving the ball to the other side of my stomach when he looked at the monitor and began smiling.

"Mr. and Mrs. Korklan, you got more than you bargained for."

"What does that mean exactly," Matt asked.

"You're having twins," Dr. Magiera said turning around and smiling at us.

"I'm going to kill Alex," I said as Matt laugh bending down to kiss my lips.

"Sounds to me like someone jinxed you," the doctor said smiling.

"Yeah our friend did," I said smiling, "He kept saying that I was too big for being 2 months pregnant."

"In his defense, good call," the doctor said causing Matt and I to laugh.

"Will we be able to know the sex of the babies today," Matt asked.

"Sure, it's still kind of early but by the looks of thing, two healthy baby boys."

"OH MY GOD," I said to Matt, "Two boys, we wanted one, but two wow that's amazing."

"I'm so happy," Matt said kissing my lips again.

"You two really are something special," the doctor commented, "How did you guys meet? We never got to that."

"My mom married his father, and we were step-siblings who fell in love with each other, got married last week, and we found out we were expecting like a week after he proposed," I said as Matt smiled.

"Wow that is really something," Dr. Magiera replied.

"I know, you probably think we're crazy like everyone else does," Matt said laughing.

"No not at all, you'll be surprised what you see within these walls."

Matt and I laughed when I asked what my due date is.

"By the looks of things, July 7 or 8."

"Sounds great," Matt said smiling.

I looked up at Matt's smiling face, and I couldn't help but smile myself. He loved every thought of being father, yes he was scared, but he was just as excited as I was.

"Alright schedule another appointment when you leave. I'll get you cleaned up, and you can go spread the good news," Dr. Magiera said shaking mine and Matt's hand once again and walking out of the room.

"I got an idea for a name already," I said looking at Matt.

"We already decided on Xavier Matthew," Matt said, "We never chose another."

"Evan Joseph," I said, "You know after your ring name with your middle name included."

"I love it," Matt said smiling again.

"You're awfully cheerful today," I said kissing him.

"I'm just happy," he said, "Not only are we having 1 baby, we're having 2."

"I know," I said smiling, "This is the most amazing feeling ever. We have to buy another crib, and more clothes."

"Don't worry about it," he said, "I'll pay for it."

"I'll help you out with the costs," I said.

"No you won't, please you've done enough," he said kissing me, "You've already made me the happiest man in the world when we got married, now you are giving me two sons. I love you so much."

"I love you too," I said.

"Wait until Alex finds out," Matt stated causing me to laugh.

"This ought to inflate his ego even more, since of course he always turns out to be right," I said as Matt and I walked out of the room and to the receptionist to schedule another appointment.

We scheduled an appointment 2 months from today, and Matt is ecstatic.

"Come on babe let's go celebrate," Matt said.

"Where are we going to celebrate," I asked.

"Cold Stone," he said, "This calls for chocolate ice cream with kit kats."

"You know me too well, Mr. Korklan."

"It's my job to know, Mrs. Korklan. I love you."

"I love you too."

Well this was it, I was pregnant with twins, and married to Matt. We had to tell the other four, you know who I mean. Chris, Lara, Christina, and of course…Alex. Little did we know, with Alex and Christina, there was trouble in paradise.


	20. I Fell in Love with a Sweet Sensation

Big shout out to Arealgoodtime, JohnCenaFan, and HardyXGirl for their reviews. The F word will be used quite a bit in this chapter, if it offends you, I am sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 20-I Fell in Love with a Sweet Sensation**

Matt and I were ecstatic with the news that we were going to have twin boys. We decided to call Alex and Christina, since Christina was in Orlando visiting Alex. When Matt and I called we never expected to hear that they were fighting.

"Hello."

"Hey Christina, it's Audrina, how are you," I said into the phone as Matt sat on the chair across from me at our dining room table.

"I couldn't be better," Christina lied.

"What's wrong Christina," I said looking at Matt who just slightly smiled.

"It's Alex," she said as her voice cracked.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's been really distant lately, and when I go to talk to him, he cusses me out and tells me to mind my own fucking business. So, I cussed his ass out even more."

"Maybe he's just tired with work, and I know you would do something like that…OH NO," I said as Matt looked at me once again.

"What the fuck are you oh noing," Christina asked.

"I know why he is acting this way, he did the same thing right before he told me he loved me."

Matt was beginning to look suspicious.

"Chill out, she's fighting with Alex, and how she is explaining his actions lately is what I experienced when I was with him," I said as Matt laughed.

"ARE YOU THERE," Christina said.

"Yeah, sorry I was talking to Matt. Listen you need to talk to Alex, and ask him what his problem is. If he gives you a hard time, cuss his ass out and give him an ultimatum."

"Will it work," Christina asked hopefully.

"It worked with me didn't it, I was with him for two years."

"I guess you're right, so anyways what did the doctor say?"

"Well…Matt and I are expecting twins, Alex was right again."

"Oh my God, that's great. I'm so happy for you. Boys or girls?"

"Boys, and thanks. I am due July 7 or 8."

"I bet Matt is so happy."

"He really is, but hey I got to go since we are going to get another crib, and more clothes. I'll call you later, make sure you talk to Alex, if not Matt and I are driving down, and we will both kick his ass."

"Alright, he's upstairs. I'll go talk to him. Tell Matt I said congratulations, and I'll call you later."

"Alright, Matt said Thanks. Bye."

I hung up the phone and told Matt what was going on, and he just nodded because he knew how Alex was when he was in love with someone.

_Meanwhile at Alex's house…_

"ALEX," Christina called out going up the steps.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NOW?"

"Don't fucking cuss at me like that, you asshole," Christina yelled as she walked into the room, "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about, leave me alone," Alex said just shutting his eyes once again.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong, or am I going to have to kick your fucking ass in the process?"

"There's nothing the fuck wrong with me just leave me the fuck alone."

"PATRICK KENNETH MARTIN," Christina yelled angrily, "ARE YOU FUCKING BIPOLAR?"

Alex was shocked, he's been with her for two months, and she has never once called him by his real name.

"Fine, do you want to know what is wrong with me," Alex said getting up off of the bed and walking over to where Christina was sitting.

"Yeah, that'd be nice to know since you have made no effort to talk to me in two days. Whatever your fucking problem is, you need to snap the fuck out of it."

"Christina, I don't even know where to begin with this," Alex said, "The last time I said these three words to someone, she walked out on me."

"Are you going to tell me that you love me?"

"How did you know that?"

"I just talked to Audrina, and she told me that this is how you acted when you first told her you loved her."

"Wow, she really does know me too well."

"Ya think," Christina said.

"Alright, fine I love you end of story," Alex said.

"I love you too," Christina said kissing Alex, "Don't ever fucking cuss at me again."

"You just fucking cussed at me," Alex said.

"We're even then."

"I guess," Christina said, "By the way Audrina is pregnant with twin boys."

"YEAH ALEX IS RIGHT AGAIN WOOHOO," Alex said standing up off the bed.

"Egotistical bastard," Christina said.

"What was that, you bitch," Alex asked as he paraded around the room singing, "I'm right, I'm right, I'm right, I'm always rightttt."

"Sit the fuck down already," Christina said as Alex laughed.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, I didn't mean it," Alex said as he leaned in to kiss Christina, "It's just I didn't want to tell you how I felt, because I was afraid that I would end up hurt again."

"I would never hurt you," Christina said, "People fall out of love like Audrina told you. I will never fall out of love with you. You're the male version of me, trucker mouth and all."

"I never met a chick that cussed me out like that before," Alex said, "It kind of turned me on."

"Save your energy for later, I have to go call Audrina back."

"Alright, tell her I said Congratulations, and that I told you so."

"Whatever," Christina said walking down the steps and into the kitchen where she left her phone.

"Hello," I answered picking up my cell phone in Babies R Us.

"You were right Audrina, he told me he loved me."

"I TOLD YOU," I yelled causing Matt to smile and say, "Shut the hell up."

"He also did a dance around the room singing, 'I'm right, I'm right, I'm right, I'm always rightttt,' when I told him that you were pregnant with twins."

"Egotistical bastard," I said as Matt laughed knowing why I said it, "MATT PUT THE DRESS DOWN, WE'RE HAVING BOYS."

"I know, but isn't this cute for when we have a daughter," Matt said with hope in his voice.

"Yes it is, but let's get through life with two first before we decide on another one. Sorry, Christina, look I told you that you had nothing to worry about, now I have to go before Matt dresses our sons like girls."

"Alright, thank you for the advice. Talk to you later…bye"

"OH MY GOD MATT, WE HAVE TO GET THESE OUTFITS," I said as I slid my phone into my purse.

"What outfits…OH MY GOD."

"Look at the little pilot outfits, WWE fans will get a kick out of it since the babies' daddy is called Evan 'Air' Bourne," I said as Matt smiled.

"Those are so cute, come on we have to get those."

"Alright, we're getting them," I said, "Let's go get another crib, then head home since we have enough clothes to open our own baby store."

Matt and I got another crib, and paid for our stuff, then went home where he would be for a lot longer than he anticipated with his injury.


	21. March Madness

Thank you Jeffismyhero1217, Arealgoodtime, and HardyXGirl for your reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 21-March Madness**

Matt asked me if I would go to the doctor's with him today since he was getting his ankle checked on today.

After waiting for what seemed like forever, Matt and I were in the room with the doctor.

"How's it healing Matt," the doctor asked.

"The swelling won't go down, and it hurts really bad. I keep icing it, but that doesn't help. I don't' know what to do with it any more," Matt said as I sat in the chair next to him.

"By the looks of things, we are going to need to put a cast on it since it doesn't seem to want to heal. You still don't need surgery, which is good, but your recovery timeline of four months can be scratched. You won't be able to return to the ring until March," the doctor said as Matt looked at me with disappointment written in his expression.

"Matt, babe, March will be here before you know it," I said reassuringly.

Matt forced a smile, and that quickly disappeared when the doctor came in with the things that he would need to put the cast on Matt.

I excused myself from the room to go outside because I needed air, and seeing the expression on Matt's face when the doctor told him he would be out for more than he bargained for hurt me more than anything. I hated to see Matt disappointed.

I walked over to the little park next to where the doctor's office was, and just laid my head down on a picnic bench. I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep, until Matt came up behind me, and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey, how are you doing," I asked as he sat down next to me.

"I'm fine, I guess, it just sucks that I won't be able to go back until March," he said looking down at the big cast that was now on his right ankle.

"At least you will be home with me a lot longer, and you can go to more doctor's appointments while you're here."

"I never thought of that," Matt said smiling and kissing me, "Come on, let's get out of here. Alex, Chris, Lara, and Christina should be on their way."

I sighed as I struggled to get up since I was now 3 months pregnant, and getting bigger and bigger every day.

Matt and I arrived home, and walked inside to find the other four sitting in the living room watching reruns of George Lopez.

"Angie, I got this," Alex said impersonating George causing Chris to laugh.

Matt cleared his throat causing the four of them to turn around and look.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Sydal," Alex said laughing, "Hey Matt, congrats on the twins, you know I always thought your finisher was called the shooting star press, and not the 'shooting sperm press.'"

Matt looked at me as I walked towards Alex, and smacked him as hard as I could in the back of his head.

"Bitch," he said rubbing the spot where my hand landed.

"Pervert," I said, "You always got something sexual to say."

"Well, someone has to be the sexual one around here," Alex said, "I don't see any of you making comments like that."

"I got a comment that just came to mind," Chris said, "But…I'm not going to say it."

"Chicken," Alex called out as he starting bawking.

"My love is not a chicken," Lara said kissing Chris, "He shows people respect, unlike you, 'Mr. Outspoken.'"

"OOL, nice one," Alex said, "Is that all you got you Ausshole."

"ALEX SHUT THE HELL UP," I said, "Ausshole, that was freaking lame."

Alex smirked and picked up his shirt rubbing his abs.

"Why must you always touch yourself," Lara asked.

"Because I got the body of a Greek god," Alex said, "I put the perfect in perfection."

"Conceited much, are we," I asked as Matt laughed.

"Matt, you're very quiet, what's wrong," Christina asked finally saying something.

"I got bad news from the doctor today, I am out until March now because the swelling wasn't going down. I am set to be re-examined really soon, and I have to wear this freaking boulder on my ankle," Matt said wrapping an arm around me.

"At least you'll get to see Mizzou get beat by Michigan in the NCAA tournament," Alex said.

"Mizzou and Michigan aren't even ranked, I don't think," I replied as Chris looked at me.

"How do you know this all of the sudden," Chris asked.

"I watch Sports Center in the with Matt," I said as Matt laughed.

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight," Alex asked.

"I was thinking maybe we could go out to dinner, and then to a movie," I replied, "We all haven't been out in a while, and besides we have a lot to celebrate."

"You can't drink," Alex said, "You're knocked up."

"No…but I can eat Cosmopolitan cheesecake," I said causing everyone to laugh.

I looked over at Matt who just sat at the kitchen counter not saying anything I can tell that he is still upset, and doesn't want to upset me by showing his emotions.

"Guys, you can go out," I said looking back at Matt who sat fiddling with a pop top, "I need to talk to Matt since he's really bummed out about not being able to go back soon like he wanted to. I'll give you guys the money, and you can bring us something back to eat."

"Don't worry about it," Chris said, "We'll be fine, and dinner is on me. You always let us stay here for free anyways, and we always feel bad."

"Thanks," I said as they all said good bye to Matt then myself and walked out of the door.

"Why didn't you go with them, I'm fine," Matt asked as I sat down next to him.

"I can tell that you are upset, and it is my job to be here with you when you are upset," I said as I grabbed Matt's hand, "Hey look on the bright side, they released the asshole that injured you today."

"I guess you're right, but him being fired won't make me go back anytime sooner," Matt said, "Spending time with you isn't that bad, and besides after March comes July, and in July comes the babies."

Matt leaned down and kissed my stomach, and I ran my hand over his head.

"You better grow your hair back," I said as he stood up to kiss me on my lips.

"I will, I promise."

"Good, because I was going to say that you wouldn't have a daughter. I saw you eyeballing those dresses in the store the other day. You wanted boys, but deep down you want a girl later on. Keep up this attitude, and we won't have anymore kids," I said as he laughed.

"Are you tired," he asked as I yawned.

"Yeah, it's been a long day," I said standing up and going over to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water.

"Want to go lay down for a while until they get back?"

"That sounds good," I said, "I could use one."

Matt grabbed my hand, and we walked to our room where he put a pillow under his ankle, and began rubbing my stomach.

"I kind of wish March wouldn't come," he whispered.

"Why," I asked, "You were upset earlier, now you don't want March to be here."

"I'll miss the little moments like this when I am on the road, you won't be pregnant forever," Matt said.

"We're both still young Matt," I said, "We can have more kids later on after the boys get older."

"Promise," he asked.

"I promise," I said kissing him as we both fell asleep.

I am really dreading March being 2 months away, and him leaving, but oh well what can I do besides support him when he leaves.


	22. There's Stong, then there's Roddy Strong

Thank you to Arealgoodtime, Boatsandbirds, Jeffismyhero1217, and HardyXGirl for your reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 22-There's Strong, then there's Roddy Strong**

Matt and I were out shopping for MORE baby clothes since he insisted that we didn't have enough when he got a call from one of his good friends that he and Scotty used to live with, Roddy Strong. I smiled when I heard Roddy's name because Alex and Chris talk about him all the time, from their days with him in TNA.

Roddy didn't get to come to the wedding since he was in Japan wrestling for the weekend. I failed to mention one little thing to Matt, Roddy is Christina's ex-boyfriend. What is with me and my friends dating and married to wrestlers?

I know, we sound like sluts or ring rats, but we really aren't. Matt is the first guy that I ever really truly loved besides Alex. I can't wait to tell Christina that Roddy is coming for a visit. This should be good; I mean she still has to tell Alex. Alex is good friends with Roddy too, but I don't know how he is going to react to him being Christina's ex.

"Hey Matt," I said sitting down on a bench inside the baby store, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Alright see ya then man, bye," Matt said hanging up the phone, "Babe, what do you need?"

"I have to tell you something about Roddy," I said as Matt's smile dropped and he came over to me.

"Did you leave him at the altar too," Matt said smiling.

"Real funny, but no," I said, "You see he dated Christina, and she hasn't told Alex."

"Oh shit," Matt said, "Alex is going to pop a gasket when he hears that."

"You're telling me," I said, "I say we let Roddy show up at the house, and run."

"That does sound good, but he is here to visit me and you."

"Maybe we should just tell Alex and Christina that they have to leave."

"Nah, let's enjoy a good episode of Jerry Springer," Matt said smiling.

"Alex is rubbing off on you," I said smiling back.

"Yeah except I don't touch myself all the time and make conceited remarks," Matt said laughing.

"I wish you would, that would turn your wifey on," I said winking at him.

"If you didn't have that huge belly, I could turn you on. Two more months, and we are free to do it again," Matt said smirking.

"This time, take Mr. Trojan Man for a ride instead of leaving it in your wallet," I said causing him to laugh.

"Whatever," Matt said smiling, "Come on, Roddy's on his way and I don't want all the good seats to be taking."

"Alright, I'm coming let's pay for these little Nikes, and leave," I said grabbing the little Nike air forces and walking to the register.

Matt and I paid for the shoes and walked to the car when my phone rang.

"Hey Audrina," Christina's voice beamed from the other end, "Are you coming home soon? Alex and I want to go out, but we don't know how to lock the door."

"You guys can't go anywhere," I said looking at Matt who just shook his head and laughed, "Matt's brother, Mike, is coming for dinner."

"Oh, okay. Never mind then. Thanks for letting me know. I'll see you when you get here, bye."

"Bye," I said hanging up the phone and looking at Matt.

"My brother," Matt said smiling, "Genius."

"This should be good."

Matt and I arrived home and walked inside the door where Alex was cooking.

"ALEX," I yelled, "WHAT THE HELL? YOU CAN'T COOK!"

"Says who," Lara said coming out of the living room, "I decided to teach these two meatheads since they had nothing better to do."

"Good job," I said, "Where's Christina?"

"She's upstairs changing her clothes for when Mike gets here," Chris replied.

"It's not really Mike," I whispered to Lara.

"Uh oh," Lara said, "Who is it?"

"Roddy," I whispered.

"RODDY AS IN RODDY STRONG," Lara whispered back furiously, "ARE YOU CRAZY, LOVE? ALEX WILL KILL HIM IF HE FINDS OUT THAT HE AND CHRISTINA USED TO DATE."

"Matt's in on the plan, come on get in on it too," I said smiling.

"Alright," Lara said laughing, "You are an evil pregnant bitch."

Matt heard the doorbell ring, and he immediately looked at Lara and me who smiled devilishly at him.

"I'LL GET IT," Christina said walking down the steps and towards the door.

"OH SHIT," I said as Matt came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my huge waist and rubbing my stomach as Lara laughed causing Alex and Chris to become suspicious."

"AUDRINA, MATT," Christina yelled, "I AM GOING TO KILL THE BOTH OF YOU."

"We'll be upstairs making out, call us when dinner is ready," Matt said grabbing my hand as we ran up the steps.

"Come on Chris," Lara said, "Let's go to my room so I can teach you how to light the stove in my kitchen."

Chris smiled as Matt and I laughed running into our room and shutting the door.

"Oh shit," I said as Matt laughed flopping down on the bed.

We heard Lara and Chris come giggling down the hall and shutting the door when we heard awkward silence downstairs followed by indistinct voices.

_**Meanwhile Downstairs**_

"Hey Roddy," Alex said, "What's up man?"

"Hey not much," Roddy said, "I've been working over in Japan, that's why I missed the wedding. I can't believe Matt married Audrina man; I know you and her were hot and heavy way back when. Are you seeing anybody now?"

"Yeah, I'm seeing Christina over there," Alex said, "Roddy this is Christina, Christina this is Roddy."

"Well, well, well," Roddy said, "Long time no see."

"Wait…you two know each other," Alex asked.

"She used to be my ex-girlfriend," Roddy said, "She left me down here to go back to college up in Pennsylvania. She said she couldn't do the long distance thing."

"Oh, really," Alex asked, "Why the fuck didn't you tell me, Christina?"

"I didn't think I had to. My exes aren't any of your damn business."

"Well they do become my damn business when you dated one of my best friends before you dated me. I mean it's like déjà vu, first Audrina leaves me and marries Matt, and now Roddy comes to visit, and tells me that you two used to date. Fuck my life," Alex said, "Christina, when it comes to our relationship, you are my business. I fucking love you, and you are either too dumb to see it or too blind to see it."

"I didn't mean to cause trouble," Roddy said, "I thought she would have told you. I'll be upstairs talking to Matt."

Roddy walked out of the kitchen and up the steps to Audrina and Matt's room.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me," Alex said, "It's not that fucking hard to answer my question."

"ALEX, I DO LOVE YOU, YOU KNOW THAT," Christina yelled, "WHY THE FUCK ARE WE FIGHTING WITH EACH OTHER? IT WAS IN MY PAST, I CLEARLY DON'T HAVE ANY MORE FEELINGS FOR HIM, YOU CAN SEE THAT. I DIDN'T LOVE HIM THE WAY I LOVE YOU."

"I've been hurt before Christina," Alex said, "Seeing Audrina marry Matt was the hardest fucking thing that I have ever saw in my life. Giving her away was like a bullet to my heart. I loved her, and part of me still loves her, and I am admitting that to you, but does part of you still have feelings for Roddy? If you tell me the truth, I won't get mad. You know that I want to make this work so damn badly. CHRISTINA PLEASE JUST BE HONEST."

Christina broke down crying as she sat on a stool at the counter.

"Alex, part of me still loves Roddy. I was with him when I was 17 which means he was my first love, but you Alex are different. I love you, yes part of me loves Roddy, and always will, the same way with you loving Audrina. We can't forget the people that we first fell in love with, they're always a part of us even though we will move on with our lives and find other people. I wouldn't be honest if I said no and that I didn't love Roddy. Part of me loves him, but Alex I love you with everything that I have."

"Are you sure about that," Alex said leaning his back against the counter as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"100% sure, I love you more than anything," Christina said standing up and walking over to him.

Alex stood there for a minute and wrapped his arms around her.

"I didn't mean to get mad and upset you, it's just I want this relationship to work out more than anything because I don't want to get hurt again. I love you, Christina."

"I love you too," Christina said kissing Alex.

Roddy, Matt, and I sat in mine and Matt's room watching TV when Lara and Chris came in. Roddy stood up to shake Chris' hand and hug Lara.

"Wow! Lara you're in this mess too," Roddy said laughing.

"We're all in this together," Chris said laughing.

Roddy, Lara, Matt, and I laughed with him as Alex and Christina came in.

"So, did Steve Wilkos need to separate you too when you fought," I asked.

"Real funny you bitch," Christina said.

"I second that, but to me you are a fucking bitch," Alex said.

"Fuck you Alex," I said.

"Sorry hon, I did that already," Alex said smirking.

"Asshole," Matt muttered stunning everyone causing Alex to laugh.

Roddy stood up and walked over to Alex and shaking his hand.

"Well forget there's strong, then there is Army strong," Chris said, "It's more like there's strong, then there's Roddy Strong."

Everyone laughed except for Christina.

"In the words of ODB," Christina said, "Oh sure, laugh it up chuckles."

Everyone laughed as Matt announced that he was medically cleared and that he would be returning sooner than we thought. It was nice of him to let me know. God this is going to be tough. I'm 5 months pregnant, and Matt is leaving by myself. I put on my fake smile to make him happy, but deep down I am heartbroken.


	23. Something leaves me in these words

I would like to say thank you to BoatsandBirds, HardyXGirl, Jeffismyhero1217, and I'mxAxRockstar for their reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 23-****Something leaves me in these words I tell you**

Matt's POV

I have been awake all night; I noticed the hurt look on Audrina's face when I told everyone that I was medically cleared to wrestle. I don't want to leave her either, the past 6 months at home with her have been amazing, and we love each other more and more each day, but I have to leave her soon.

I know what you guys are probably thinking, "What kind of husband leaves his wife that is 5 months pregnant to go on the road?" I think I know the answer to that question. Professional athletes do it everyday, I love watching Audrina sleep because of how beautiful she is, and because of how much I love her.

Her knowing that I love her won't take the hurt away, and I am afraid that an apology to her won't do that either.

I'm such an idiot, but I have to leave, it's part of my job. She'll have people here with her on and off. I'll be home 2 or 3 times a week, but I know I should be here more. I am afraid of missing the births of my first children.

I always wanted 1 child, but I have 2 on the way and that is the most amazing feeling in the world. I couldn't have asked for a better wife or mother to my children. I can't wait to feel them start kicking in Audrina's stomach. I hope I am around long enough to be with her when she experiences the feeling of having them move.

I really don't want to leave, but I have to, I know I will hurt Audrina more than anything, but it's my job to leave. I love her more than life, I really do.

Normal POV

I have been waking up off and on all night. I have been peeing constantly since my bladder can't hold any liquids because of the babies pressing on it. I can't believe that Matt got medically cleared, and didn't tell me.

I should have been the first one that he told, but instead he acted like everything was fine all day long, then Matt said that he was medically cleared when Lara, Christina, Roddy, Alex, and Chris were here. He's up too, I can't let him know that I am awake because he will start talking, and I really don't feel like crying right now. I mean I already am losing water from one end, and I definitely don't want to start losing water from the other.

I turn over on my side to face him like I normally would when I was sleeping when I feel his hands resting on my stomach, and he moves to put his head there as well. I can't help but notice the babies kicking for the first time as Matt flinches and pulls his hand away and smiles before putting his hand back to where it was.

I can't help but smile as he places a kiss on my stomach giving me goosebumps just like every time he touches me. I can't help but notice Matt talking to my stomach as he rubs it, and I try not to cry at the beautiful words that are coming out of his mouth.

"Hey Evan and X-man," he says nicknaming Xavier already, "It's daddy again, yeah I know you are getting sick of hearing me talk to you already, but I need to tell you guys something. I know you can hear me in there because I have been researching a lot lately and you guys can pick up mommy and daddy's voice. Listen, I love your mommy very much, and mommy loves daddy very much too, but I won't always be here for you guys because of the job that daddy has, but I promise that I will be the best father to both of you because I love you more than life itself. I would die for you guys and mommy if it ever came down to it. Daddy has to leave mommy for a while soon, and mommy is hurt by it, but I promise that I will be faithful to her just like I always have been, and I will be back here before she knows it if she needs me. You guys be good for her when I am gone when you are born, don't give her any trouble. It's going to be hard for her trying to raise both of you while I am gone, but you guys have two aunts that care about you and a lot of uncles that will be here if mommy and I need them. I love you just remember that. I have to go now because I don't want to wake mommy up, but just remember to behave for her."

"Matt," I said as I began rubbing his head.

"Hey babe," Matt said, "How much of that did you hear?"

"I heard the whole thing," I said as tears began to fall from my eyes, "Come here and hold me, please."

Matt kissed my stomach one last time before pulling me close to him rubbing my back to calm me down.

"Shh…baby don't cry," Matt said, "I meant every word I said, it hurts me that I have to leave you. I saw the pain that you had written on your face earlier when I said I was medically cleared. That's the reason why I didn't tell you privately because I knew how you would react. I will be here for you if you need me, all you have to do is call. I love you, and you know I would never intentionally hurt you. I mean come on, we have only gotten into one fight since we've been together. How many people can say that? I promise that when I leave I will check in each day, and when you're in labor I will be there. I wouldn't miss the birth of my baby boys for the world. Audrina don't cry, please."

"I'm sorry Matt, it's just I don't know what," I said as I wrapped my arms around him. He pulled me away and began running his fingers through my hair to calm me down.

"I love you so much, baby," Matt said, "Did you feel them kick?"

"Yeah I did," I said smiling as he kissed me.

"That was the most amazing thing that I have ever experienced," Matt said as he rubbed my stomach again hoping to feel movement.

"I know," I said, "Thank God we were up when the first kicks happened."

"I was just thinking to myself like 2 seconds before that I wanted to be here to feel them kick for the first time," Matt said, "I guess I was meant to wake up and feel them move."

"Fate works in mysterious ways," I said as I buried my face in Matt's neck inhaling his cologne.

"God, you always smell so good," I said as he laughed.

"Thanks…I guess," Matt said laughing, "We better get some rest, we have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"I know, I can't wait," I said as Matt shifted so that he was laying and not sitting up.

"I love you so much," he said as I laid my head on his chest.

"I love you too," I said as I brought my head up to kiss his lips.

I can't help but shut my eyes and immediately fall asleep, because I am grateful that I am married and expecting with the most amazing man ever. I just hope I can get through this without him being here all the time, but I guess I will cross that bridge when we come to it.


	24. Every Time We Say Goodbye

I would like to say thank you to BoatsandBirds, HardyXGirl, I'mxAxRockstar, and Jeffismyhero1217 for their reviews. I would also like to say R.I.P Test.

* * *

**Chapter 24-Every time We Say Goodbye**

Well, today was the day that I have been dreading for the past five months. It was time for Matt to leave, and go back on the road. He was returning from his injury, and I was devastated. I hate saying goodbye to him, but now I had to say goodbye being five months pregnant.

"Matt," I yelled from downstairs, "Come on before you miss your flight."

Matt came down the steps dragging his luggage behind him.

"I'm coming baby," he called out from the top step, "The way you were acting, I am thinking that you can't wait to get rid of me."

"It's far from that, you know I don't want you to leave."

"I know, but I'll be back before you know it. Besides with Scotty living next door now, I don't have to worry about you because he'll look out for you, and if you need anything don't hesitate to call him. If anything happens while I am gone with the babies or you, please call me immediately."

"I will, OW," I said as one of the twins kicked.

"Are you okay," Matt asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, "One of them just kicked, and it felt like David Beckham is playing soccer in my stomach."

Matt laughed, "Alex has been here way too much."

"I agree," I said smiling as he shut the door behind him as I opened the trunk of my car so he could put his luggage in.

I crawled into the passenger seat of my BMW, as Matt placed his luggage in the trunk, and started the car. It felt weird driving Matt to the airport since he normally gets a cab, but I wanted to spend every minute that we had left before he leaves with him.

Matt held my hand the whole way in the car, and he talked about when the babies got here, how our little moments together would be cut short if one of the babies needed us, and that he thought it'd be a good idea if we moved back to St. Louis, so our parents were near by in case we needed a baby sitter, or any help with the babies."

"I don't want to go back to St. Louis," I said, "I love it here in Florida, and Scotty is next door now like you said, and Alex, Christina, Chris, and Lara live like half an hour away."

"Are you sure," Matt asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I said as I pulled up in front of Tampa International Airport, here comes the tears.

Matt looked over and sighed, "Come on, don't cry, it'll make me twice as upset as I already am leaving you."

"I'm sorry," I said, "It's the pregnancy hormones, and my emotions getting the best of me again. I really wish you didn't have to go."

"When Xavier and Evan get here, you are coming on the road with me, so I don't miss a thing."

"Deal," I said as he hugged me and grabbed his luggage out of the trunk.

"Alright, it's time for me to go," he said, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said kissing him and holding back the tears.

"I'll call you when I land," he said, "Take care of yourself and the babies. Bye Evan and X-Man," he said bending down and kissing my stomach.

"I'll see you on Thursday," I said kissing him again.

"I don't want to leave," Matt said smiling trying to make me feel better.

"I wish you didn't, but it's your job," I said, "You'll be back before you know it."

"I know," Matt said, "I really have to get going, I love you."

"I love you too," I said as he disappeared through the doors of the airport.

I really hate goodbyes, but this goodbye was extremely hard. It was the first time that I am going back to an empty house in 5 months. Matt isn't going to be there rubbing my stomach in the morning, and he isn't going to be here throughout the final doctor's appointments.

I know that he is going to miss these things just as much as I am, but he has to work for a living. I dialed the first person that came to my mind when I got in the car, I called my mom.

"Hey mom," I said as she answered.

"Audrina," she said, "Hi honey, how are you doing. Is everything okay with Matt, you, and the babies."

"Yeah, we're fine. Yes, the babies are fine. Matt just left to go back on the road."

"Aw honey, I know it was hard saying goodbye, you guys haven't been apart in a really long time," she says, "Joe says hi, and that he wishes we could come down and see you, but both of us have been so busy with work. There isn't any time, but I promise we will be there for the birth of the babies."

"It's fine don't worry about it, and yeah Matt and I are looking forward to it. It won't be long now. I am nervous yet excited at the same time."

"I was like that when I was pregnant with you," mom says, "You'll be an amazing mother know, sure you're 21, and practically a kid yourself, but you'll be fine. Matt is going to be an amazing father too."

"Thanks mom," I said pulling into the driveway of mine and Matt's house. I then went on telling her what Matt did a few weeks ago when he was talking to my stomach and reassuring the babies that he was going to be there for them. I heard her telling Joe what he did, and they were both talking about how cute that was, and how sweet Matt is.

"What did I tell you since the day I met Joe," my mom said, "Didn't I tell you that Matt and you would wind up together. I never would have thought you two would get married, and be expecting twins though."

"Yeah, well fate works in mysterious ways," I said as Scotty came out his front door and waved, "Hey mom, I hate to cut this short, but I have to go. Scotty needs my help with something, I'll talk to you again soon. I love you, bye."

"I love you too, bye."

"Hey Scotty," I called out to him as I fought my way out of the little car.

"How are you feeling," he asked as he came across the lawn and gave me a hug,

"I'm doing okay," I said, "I am just upset that Matt had to leave, that's all."

"Yeah, my ex-girlfriend used to be like that when I left too. You get used to it after a while, then again what do I know. I wasn't married to her, and she wasn't expecting twins either," Scotty said smiling.

"Very funny," I said as the babies kicked again.

"Are you okay," he asked again.

"Yeah, I'm okay, the boys are playing soccer today, and it hurts like hell."

"Matt told me that they started kicking," Scotty said, "He said that they started at like five in the morning a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, and they've been active ever since. It's so weird being home without him."

"I'm always over here if you need me," Scotty said.

"Thanks, I am going to lay down for a while. I am tired, and I hate when Matt books early flights."

"I hated that when we were on the road, and he'd book the early flights. I'm just sticking to Indy bookings now. WWE screwed me over more than once."

"I hear you on that one," I said as he laughed.

"Go get some sleep," Scotty said, "If Matt calls me while you're asleep all panicky because you didn't answer, I'll tell him where you are."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

I walked into the house and up the steps to my room. I curled up on the bed and when my head hit the pillows, I couldn't help but feel the huge empty space where Matt sleeps. The only thing that got me to sleep was me wrapping my arms around his pillow because it smelled like him.

I hate when he's not here, but hey I chose this life, it didn't choose me.


	25. Labor Day

I would like to send shout outs to I'mxAxRockstar, Jeffismyhero1217, and HardyXGirl for their reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 25-Labor Day**

I couldn't believe they would insult Matt by putting him up against Jamie Noble in his return match. I expected him to at least face that idiot, Jack Swagger. Matt is supposed to be home late tonight, because we have a doctor's appointment early tomorrow.

I am nervous about going because I have been under a lot of stress lately. Scotty has been over here everyday checking on me, Scotty is actually a pretty decent guy.

Tomorrow is also Thursday, which is also Matt's birthday. I got him a watch since I am sick of that hamburger watch that he has.

It was getting late so I decided to get some sleep. My feet were swollen, and my back was aching from being a fat pregnant cow. I climbed in bed around eleven and as soon as my head hit the pillows, I was out like a light.

I woke up the next morning feeling a pair of arms around me. I smiled instantly because I knew it was Matt. I rolled over to face him and kissed him on the lips. He stirred a little bit causing me to kiss his lips again which caused him to automatically wake up and smile.

"Hey babe," Matt said as he leaned over and kissed me on my lips again, "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Happy Birthday baby."

"I can't wait for the doctor's appointment today, but I am worried about you and the babies because you have been stressed out lately. Thanks babe, God I am so glad I got you this year."

"Aw you're so cute, and don't worry, I'm fine, don't let it worry you. I'm sure the doctor will put me on bed rest for a while, then I'll have to call my mom to come here to help me while you're gone since Scotty, Alex, and Chris have to make a living, and can't be my personal slaves."

"You have this all planned out already, don't you?"

"Mhm," I said as he smiled.

"We should be getting ready to go, we have to be there in an hour. Thank God it's only ten minutes away," Matt said climbing out of bed and kissing my forehead.

"You get in the shower first, I have to find an outfit to wear since I barely have anything that fits me anymore," I said as he walked into the bathroom.

"You look good in anything," Matt said, "Besides, if you need more clothes, we'll go after the doctor's to get you some new maternity clothes. I'll buy them for you."

"Thanks," I said as I found a pair of his sweatpants, and a clean oversized shirt that I sometimes slept in.

Matt came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel, and saw me sitting in the rocking chair that we bought to put in the nursery. I looked up and smiled as memories of the night that we first got together came fluttering back.

"What are you thinking about," Matt asked as he walked into the nursery.

"Seeing you in that towel brought back memories of the night that we first got together. Who would have thought we'd be sitting here 6 months later married with babies on the way?"

"I know," Matt said looking around the room, "I wish they could be born on my today, so they have daddy's birthday."

"I wish they could be here too," I said as I pulled out the box from behind me and handed it to him, "Happy Birthday."

"You didn't have to get me anything, just having you as my wife and mother of my children is the greatest gift ever," Matt said kissing me as he took the bow off of the box and opened it to see the Cartier watch that I had gotten him.

"Do you like it," I asked as he nodded his head.

"WOW," Matt said, "How much did you spend on this?"

"5 grand," I said as his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"I can't accept this," he said, "I don't deserve it."

"Yes you do," I said, "You also said you didn't deserve me too, but you are married to me."

Matt smiled and kissed me again, "Sorry that I keep kissing you, I am just really happy to be home."

"Trust me, I don't mind at all," I said, "Help me up, I can't get up by myself anymore."

Matt grabbed both of my hands and pulled me up off of the chair.

"I love you," Matt said hugging me and kissing my forehead.

"I love you too," I said as I hugged him back then pulled away so I could go shower.

"As soon as you're ready, we'll leave," he stated as I mumbled an okay and walked into the bathroom.'

I came out and tied my hair up into a messy bun, and put on my oversized clothing. I grabbed one of Matt's hoodies and walked down the stairs where Matt was waiting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"COFFEE," I yelled as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yours is on the counter, no caffeine for you," Matt said handing me the cup of decaf coffee that he made me.

"Thank you," I stated as I took the cup from his hands.

Matt and I left the house after drinking our coffees and to the hospital where the doctor's office was located. I signed in, then Matt and I sat down waiting to be called.

"Audrina Korklan," the nurse stated, "You can come on back now."

Matt pulled me up from the chair again and walked with me hand in hand down the hall and into the exam room.

"You can go ahead and slip on a gown if you want, if not just take a seat on the table, and roll your sweatshirt up for your sonogram," the nurse said, "Dr. Magiera should be in shortly."

"Thanks," I stated as Matt sat in the chair next to me.

"I can't wait to see how big they have gotten," Matt said, "They should be fully formed now, so we'll get to see all of them instead of a little dot or a shadow."

"I know, I can't wait either," I stated as Dr. Magiera came in.

"Hello, Audrina, Matthew," he said shaking Matt's hand, "Audrina, how have you been doing lately?"

"Well, to be honest doctor, not good. Matt went back out on the road, and I have been under a lot of stress, and when the boys are kicking, it hurts really bad," I stated as Dr. Magiera grabbed a bottle of gel and squirted the cold jelly on my stomach.

"I see that both of your sons are in some distress," Dr. Magiera stated as he ran the ball over my stomach, "They are healthy, and by the looks of things are somewhere around 5 or 6 pounds, I got some bad news though."

I looked at Matt who looked down at me with worried eyes as he took my hand into his own.

"What's wrong Doc," Matt asked.

"Audrina, are you ready to be a mom today," Dr. Magiera asked.

"Actually, today is Matt's birthday, and we have plans to go out to dinner just the two of us, but what's wrong doctor," I asked with panic in my voice.

"I'm afraid we have to do an emergency cesarean section. The babies are in a lot of distress, and if we don't do something about it now, you can lose one or both."

"You just said they were healthy," I stated tears building up in my eyes.

"They are healthy enough to survive being born prematurely. Your babies will be fine, I can assure you that they will also be normal, no birth defects whatsoever. I would also like to congratulate you Matthew, you are going to share a birthday with your baby boys."

Matt and I couldn't help but smile, it was almost as if this was supposed to happen so he could have an even bigger birthday present than the 5 thousand dollar Cartier watch that he is now wearing.

"Matthew, take your wife down to the maternity floor, it is on the third floor," Dr. Magiera stated, "I am having my nurse call ahead, we're getting the operating room ready, and your baby boys should be born in twenty minutes."

Dr. Magiera wiped the cold gel off of my stomach and Matt helped me off the table. We walked out of the doctor's office and got on the elevator to go up to the third floor.

"Matt, you got your birthday wish," I stated as he rubbed my stomach.

"I know babe, I know," he said kissing my lips, "I am going to miss rubbing your stomach."

"I know you are, but instead of rubbing my stomach and talking to our babies, you can hold them and talk to them," I said as we walked off the elevator and to the registration desk where we saw Dr. Magiera standing, "Matt call my mom and your dad, then call Alex, Chris, Scotty, Lara, Christina, and Roddy."

"I just texted all of them, they know. Mom is freaking out because she's not here, and the others sent us their best wishes. They all want us to call as soon as we are done."

"Alright, Audrina, Matthew," he stated, "Let's get you down to the OR, Matt, you need to change into some scrubs, just follow my nurse. Audrina, come with me, we are going to get you prepped."

"I'll be there in a minute, Audrina," Matt said pecking my lips and following Dr. Magiera's nurse into a room that looked like something you would see on ER.

"Audrina," Dr. Magiera stated, "We are going to put you into what we call a twilight mode, you'll be awake, but somewhat out of it. You will however know what's going on, and you will remember the birth of your sons."

I changed into a gown, and put the shower cap looking thing on my head. Matt came back with the nurse, and Dr. Magiera put the tent looking thing up over me so I couldn't see him slicing into my stomach.

Matt took my hand into his own once again and kissed my forehead, "Alright baby, he's getting ready to start, just breath."

"Audrina, Matthew, please welcome your baby boy," Dr. Magiera stated, "Matt would you like to cut the unbiblical cord."

"Sure," Matt said kissing my forehead and going over to where Dr. Magiera was.

"Cut right there," he said as Matt cut the cord, "Alright, Audrina get ready for your other son."

Matt had tears in his eyes as both babies started crying, and I began crying also as Dr. Magiera showed us the beautiful baby twin boys.

"Matt look at their hair," I said, "They are too precious."

"I can't believe they're here baby," he said kissing my lips.

"Alright, baby boy number one weighing in at 6lbs 7oz is," Dr. Magiera asked.

"Xavier Matthew Korklan," Matt said.

"Such a strong name," the nurse stated, "Alright, that makes the 5lbs 9oz baby boy?"

"Evan Joseph Korklan," I stated as Matt smiled.

"Audrina they are fine, they are going to be kept in the NICU for a couple of days.

"Thank you for everything Dr. Magiera," Matt said, "We are so grateful for everything that you have done for us."

"Hey, it's my job," Dr. Magiera said, "I have another emergency to attend to, I will see you all for a check up in one week. Congratulations to you both."

Dr. Magiera shook Matt's hand and patted me on my forehead and walked out of the room.

Xavier Matthew Korklan entered the world on March 19, 2009 at 2:15pm, and Evan Joseph Korklan followed him shortly after at 2:20pm.

"You did great baby," Matt said as the nurse came over to us.

"Mr. Korklan," she said, "Your wife has to go on down to the recovery room, you can go hold your babies if you want to. If not, you can take a seat in the waiting room, and we will be out as soon as she comes out of this stage."

"I am going to call everyone again," Matt said, "I won't hold the babies until both you and I can hold them together. I love you."

"I love you too," I said as he kissed me and walked out of the room.

Two hours later Matt sat on my bed with me in my hospital room holding Evan while I held Xavier.

"He has your facial features," I said to Matt as I looked at Evan.

"This little guy has his mommy's facial features," Matt said looking at Xavier.

"I can't believe their here," Matt said, "I am so glad I was able to be here for their births."

"I know, me too," I said as we heard a knock at the door.

"It's open," I called out as Alex, Christina, Lara, Chris, and Scotty came through the door.

"Congratulations," they all said in unison.

"Thank you," Matt and I both said.

"Which one is which," Alex asked handing me a bouquet of flowers and 2 balloons that said, 'It's a boy.'

"Thank you so much. This one that I am holding in the yellow blanket is Xavier Matthew, and the one that Matt is holding in the blue blanket is Evan Joseph," I stated as Chris came over and asked if he could hold Xavier.

Chris was gentle with Xavier, and Alex was holding Evan in his arms.

"Who would have thought that they would be here this early," Christina said.

"Nobody expected this, they said that they were in a great amount of distress, and that they had to be born immediately or it was possible of losing one or both," Matt said.

"They have their daddy's birthday too," Lara said as Chris handed her Xavier.

"Well, Matt it looks like you got the best birthday present in the world today," Scotty stated.

"I really did, didn't I," Matt said, "I got my wife, my baby boys, and my friends here with me."

Well this was it, the babies were here. Mine and Matt's lives changed forever. Matt is going to fly out to the Raw and ECW taping on Monday night, and be back early Tuesday so he can be home with me and our two new bundles of joy. My life can't get any better right now. I got my husband, my children, and my friends here to support me.

Like I said before, who would have thought that my step-brother would be my husband, and father of my children?

* * *

I know that I said this was going to be a long story, but after reading this when I was finished, I realized that I covered everything that needed to be covered. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. If any of the ladies that read this story would like to see Mr. Korklan in a towel, PM me and I will send you the picture that I found online.


End file.
